


These Bloody Nights

by imawarlock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, M/M, Rough Sex, Vampire Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock
Summary: Levi should have realized there was something weird about Erwin the first time they’d fucked.How had he missed his marble-like skin, the way his blue eyes almost seemed to glow luminescent in the darkness of his bedroom, and the fact that he’d stayed all night only to leave as soon as it was almost dawn?Because he'd been drunk, he knew, and even though later he would think that the signs were already there, at first, Levi had no idea whatsoever that the man he’d slept with, the man he’d done positively filthy things with, was not actually a man at all, but a vampire — one whose thread of fate would somehow turn out to be intimately interwoven with his own.





	These Bloody Nights

Levi should have realized there was something weird about Erwin the first time they’d fucked. 

How had he missed his marble-like skin, the way his blue eyes almost seemed to glow luminescent in the darkness of his bedroom, and the fact that he’d stayed all night only to leave as soon as it was almost dawn? 

Because he’d been pretty drunk, Levi remembered. It had all happened in such a whirlwind, too, as from the moment he’d spotted Erwin sitting alone in a booth at the back of a bar, the only real concern that had been on his mind was whether or not he’d be having a good time. At first, though, he’d wondered what such a handsome, neat, put together and well-dressed man in an expensively tailored suit was doing all by himself in a dark corner, and assumed that he was waiting for someone. As such, he’d turned his attention back to the co-workers he’d come with, but not before the man locked eyes with his through the crowd and made Levi freeze, also causing his heart to instantly begin racing in his chest like he’d just run up a flight of stairs. 

It was because he’d felt a strange sort of jolt go through him, he thought, one of excitement and lust and strangely, anticipation, but he swallowed it, shook it off, ignored it — at least until he’d finished his cocktail, and found the bartender replacing it almost immediately without him having to order another.  

“Courtesy of Mr. Smith.” He told Levi, who raised an eyebrow and somehow knew right away who ‘Mr. Smith’ actually was. 

Sure enough, it was the man in the corner, who smiled slightly at Levi and lifted his fingers in greeting when he turned to look at him. Noting that he was still alone — in fact, although the place was crowded, there seemed to be a complete void of people in the immediate surrounding area of his table — Levi thought for a moment and decided ‘what the hell,’ as there were only so many things that his gesture with the drink could mean. After taking a few sips of it for whatever courage he might need, he left his friends and threaded his way through the crowd, watching as this  _ Mr. Smith’s _ smile grew wider and he leaned forward to rest his elbows onto the table as Levi approached. 

“Hello.” He said simply when Levi reached him. His voice was deep, Levi thought, and low. Somehow, he managed to hear it clearly over the din of the crowd and the pulsating music, and he was not afraid to admit that the smooth sound of it immediately made his mouth go dry. “How’s the drink?”

Levi shrugged one shoulder. He was intrigued, he had to fucking admit, but still a bit unsure. “It’s not bad. You buying for any other guys in here, or just me?”

“Just you, of course.” 

This time when he smiled at Levi, the curve of his lips was positively devilish. He looked Levi up and down, too, slowly, obviously, with heat in his eyes like he wanted to devour him, and as there was no doubt in Levi’s mind of what his intent was now at all, he swallowed again, deciding for sure as he did so that...well, he wouldn’t exactly mind devouring this guy right back.

“...Mr. Smith, huh?” He said with that thought, angling to find out his first name, though, because continuing to call him  _ ‘Mr.’ _ would be fucking weird.

“I would rather you call me Erwin.” Mr. Smith,  _ Erwin _ , replied thankfully, pausing for a moment before he spoke again. “What’s your name?”

“Levi.”

“Well, Levi, would you like to have a seat?”

Gesturing to the opposite end of the corner booth he occupied, Erwin watched Levi bite his lip for a moment and think.

“You’re not a creep, are you?” He said finally, because by then, although  _ all  _ he wanted to do was give in, there was still a tiny voice in the back of his mind warning him that this could go wrong. 

As such, he’d asked that question. Any man who got offended at it he would walk away from, but amazingly enough, Erwin just laughed — a warm, rich sound that washed over Levi and gave him the answer he needed for now so that he could move to sit down. 

“If you think I’m a creep, you can leave.” Erwin still replied though, raising an eyebrow while Levi scooted in as close as he dared and got settled. 

Setting his drink down next to Erwin’s, he might have noticed it was completely untouched if he’d been paying attention. Needless to say, though, he wasn’t, because at that point, as soon as he’d glanced at Erwin again, he was too mesmerized by the sight of him to do so much less recognize  _ anything  _ he’d just said. As such, he absentmindedly shook his head in response and looked over all that he could see of Erwin in front of him, thinking that honestly, he would have been fucking stupid to have actually turned around and walked away from his table. 

_ Fuck _ , Levi thought, he was beautiful, so beautiful and perfect this up close that it had caught him off guard and almost taken his breath away. Of course, he’d noticed that earlier, but now, he could not help but muse that Erwin looked like he’d come off the cover of some magazine, as he swore there was not a single mark or blemish to be seen on the smooth skin of his handsome face — all high cheekbones and clear blue eyes and a surprisingly  _ im _ perfect nose, a  _ Roman  _ nose, that did not take away from his visage — nor any strands of silky looking blonde hair out of place from where he wore it combed back over his head. There were no wrinkles or motes of dust to be seen on his fitted, dark suit for that matter either, and for a brief second, Levi did not understand why someone like Erwin was paying someone like him so much attention. 

As if he could read his thoughts, though, Erwin smiled again, this time softer than he had before, and lifted his arm to rest it along the top of the booth. With where Levi was sitting in the corner, it meant that his hand was almost brushing against his shoulder, but before he could even register  _ that, _ Erwin was leaning closer so that he could murmur something into his ear. 

“I hope this isn’t too forward.” He started, at least remaining far enough away so that he could look Levi in the eye, too. “But when I first saw you across the room, I thought you were quite striking. You’re even moreso close up.”

“Uh.” Levi blurted, his eyes widening. 

Having not expected Erwin to say that, he had to admit that he was a bit caught off guard, as well as struggling to control the way his heart started pounding at the compliment and how heat immediately blossomed over his cheeks. He fucking  _ blushed _ , he knew, but before he could cringe at himself, Erwin just chuckled again, moving to sit back in his seat while Levi murmured a thanks and threw his head back to positively chug his drink. 

After that, though, they began to make small talk and he gradually relaxed — something that was no doubt aided by the alcohol because Erwin continued to buy for him, but that also had a lot to do with how calming Erwin’s presence turned out to be. It was unexpected, Levi had to admit, as although  _ he _ hadn’t really been, he knew there were others who might have found such a good looking, sharply dressed man to be intimidating. That being said, Levi could tell that Erwin was capable of playing that part if he wanted to, but with him, he was nothing but kind and charming, and Levi did not even give a shit if Erwin was just laying it on thick because he wanted to fuck him.  

He did, Levi knew. Want to fuck him, that was. He made that pretty clear even if he didn’t actually say so — not that Levi hadn’t understood where this was probably going when he’d sat down — by how heavily he flirted with him, by the hungry, lustful glances that he continually cast his way, and by the weight of the hand that was now resting high up on top of Levi’s thigh. Hidden underneath the table, his fingers teased at the inside of it and made Levi feel impossibly hot and bothered, for he obviously wanted to fuck Erwin too. In fact, he was struggling not to just climb into his goddamn lap right there in the back of the bar, because at that point, about an hour after they’d started, he felt that the need for conversation had finally run out. 

“Would you like to get out of here?” Erwin asked him then, again seeming to read Levi’s thoughts exactly as he murmured to him in the relative darkness of their  _ surprisingly _ private corner. 

Levi was thankful that no one seemed to notice them there, because by then, Erwin spoke almost exclusively into Levi’s ear without pulling back, and his open mouth was a mere inch or two away from his neck. He could feel Erwin’s breath on his skin and he was rubbing at his thigh, and it was all Levi could do to not reach up and fist a hand in Erwin’s hair so that he could direct his lips to his own for a kiss. He wanted to so badly that his body was practically thrumming for it, he thought, but he managed to wait. He managed to hold back until Erwin paid his tab and they left the bar and Levi then saw how fucking  _ tall _ Erwin actually was, an observation that caused another stab of lust to shoot straight to his groin like lightning. 

Deciding to go back to Levi’s place because ‘it was closer,’ Levi did realize as they walked out that Erwin had not drank a single drop of anything liquid the entire night, but he didn’t think much of it. He didn’t think it was weird — perhaps Erwin had decided he just wasn’t in the mood for drinking once he’d met him — nor did he suspect that Erwin was anything other than just fucking horny when, after they were home and Levi had grabbed Erwin’s face to kiss him deeply, thrust his tongue into his mouth, and shove him down onto the bed only to find himself flipped over, he pinned Levi’s wrists above his head and pressed his face hard up against his neck while inhaling sharply, letting out an honest-to-fucking-god  _ growl _ before he licked a hard stripe over his skin that made Levi shiver. 

No, all of that just caused Levi to flush with heat and feel more turned on by Erwin than he already did —  _ shit, _ he thought, this was going to be  _ good _ — and naturally, most of his focus was on trying to grind himself up against the knee that Erwin had pushed between his legs. He kept it there and let go of one of his wrists so that he could begin to undress him, and after that, really, everything became a blur of desperate kisses and eager movement and skin on skin contact, the pleasure that came with such things taking over most of Levi’s senses and all of his coherent thoughts. It didn’t help that Erwin seemed to have been blessed with the stamina of a god along with everything else, Levi thought, because he came long after Levi did, and he seemed ready for round two before Levi had barely even managed to catch his fucking breath. 

In fact, it was almost as if Erwin could not get enough of him — or at least, that was how he made Levi feel, because although the first time started out a bit rushed, Erwin went slowly when taking Levi apart again, touching, kissing, and fucking him in a way that might have made Levi think he was being worshiped. All in all, they made love four times that night, and Levi called it that because that was what it was to him even though Erwin was just some random guy he’d met in a bar. It was amazing, and even after Levi was spent, Erwin, seemingly still remaining unaffected somehow, propped himself up onto an elbow behind him and stroked his fingers up and down Levi’s spine, watching him doze on a pillow in a way that eventually made him open his eyes and raise a thin brow. 

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” He mumbled, because the last time he’d looked at the clock it had been nearing 4:00 A.M., and he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to stay awake himself. 

“I can’t, I’m afraid.” Erwin replied, with a smile in his voice that — along with his words — caused Levi to twist slightly so that he could look at him over his shoulder. “I have to go soon.”

“Oh.” 

For a moment, Levi just stared. Admittedly, he was a little surprised, however, he supposed he shouldn’t be. He supposed he shouldn’t have assumed that Erwin _would_ stay, as this was surely a one night stand, after all, a chance encounter he’d had from a meeting at a bar where sex had obviously been the one thing on both their minds from the beginning. Now that they’d done that, he thought, it made sense that there was, of course, no reason for Erwin to linger, and just because he’d made Levi feel so good and special when they’d slept together did not necessarily mean that he...well, that he wanted to _literally_ go to sleep with him. 

“I apologize.” Erwin replied though, adopting a soft smile that Levi simply gazed at for another moment before he rolled back over. “I wish I could. Very much. I enjoyed you, Levi.”

_ Whatever _ . Levi thought. Shrugging one shoulder, he closed his eyes and got comfortable again, nestling his face into his pillow while Erwin watched from behind him. 

“Yeah. M’gonna go to sleep. You remember how to get out, right?” He replied, not bothering to let himself get flustered by Erwin’s sugary words this time because they didn’t matter. 

This was over, and with it, any willingness Levi might have had to keep his guard down. Now — even though he wasn’t mad or upset or anything, not really — his instincts told him to protect himself, and behind him, Erwin seemed to sense it and only murmured something affirmative to him in a blank tone. Still, oddly enough, he remained there for a while longer, continuing to gently stroke Levi’s back, touch him, and nuzzle and kiss at his neck while Levi drifted off and finally fell asleep. Because of that, he was not sure what time Erwin actually left, but thought that he vaguely remembered receiving a peck on the cheek a while later, right before the mattress shifted along with his consciousness and the next thing he heard was the closing of his front door. 

That was the last he would probably hear or see from Erwin, he knew, but of course, when he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the smell of his rich cologne still lingering on his bedsheets. While in the bathroom, too, he found marks on him, some scattered in various places but most of them centered on the hollow of his neck and on his thigh, right beneath where his leg curved up into his groin. There were almost a dozen all together in those two spots, Levi noticed, but strangely, he didn’t mind. Instead, he just felt warm satisfaction because of how good it had all been and how thoroughly he’d been fucked, and nothing crossed his mind at all when he pressed his fingers down over his throat for a moment and briefly felt his pulse —  _ other _ than how the guy he’d slept with had been wild in the sack in all the best ways, anyway.

No, as he’d said before, he did not notice anything  _ off _ about Erwin that first night. He did not think much of his pale skin or his abnormally bright eyes — it had been dark in his room, and the haze of liquor muddled everything — nor did he suspect that his seemingly inhuman stamina and energy actually meant that he was...well, inhuman. Instead, he just thought Erwin was blessed with the types of genes that made him a really fucking good lay and he’d been lucky to meet him, and for those reasons, along with the fact that he’d been so charming and kind and smooth, Levi found that, unfortunately, despite how he wished it to be the contrary, he could not stop thinking about him in the weeks that followed no matter how hard he actually tried. 

It frustrated him, he thought, because as he’d told himself, their encounter had been a one night stand through and through. They’d met at a bar and he had barely learned anything about Erwin’s actual life, and he hadn’t left a number or an e-mail or any way for Levi to contact him. Not that he would have or anything because he refused to make a fool of himself, but whether Levi liked it or not, Erwin seemed to have made an impression on him that evening, and he found himself remembering night after night while he laid in bed about how Erwin had touched him. He recalled his kiss, the way his fingers had played his body like an instrument, and more than that, how it had felt when he’d been moving inside him, holding Levi close and making him moan while he murmured praise into his ear and continually drove him into ecstasy. 

It had been one of the most passionate, intense nights of sex he’d ever had, he thought, as cheesy as it might be to describe it like that, and he couldn’t deny the cravings that he had for more. In addition to that, he felt curious about Erwin, about who he was and what he did, and because of that, despite knowing that he shouldn’t, he eventually ended up going back to the bar a few times in the hopes that Erwin might be there. Unfortunately, when he did so the dark corner booth always ended up being empty, and the bartender didn’t remember anything that Levi was talking about when he asked. He couldn’t find Erwin on any social media and he didn’t even know where he worked, and of course, his smell had faded from Levi’s sheets by then along with the marks he’d left on his body. 

As absurd as it was to think, it was almost as if Erwin had dropped into his life for one night and then disappeared into thin air, Levi groused one evening while feeling like a fool, as if he’d  _ never even existed _ in the first place, all despite the profound effect he’d managed to have on him in less than 12 hours. 

It was ridiculous, but still, Levi did not think that Erwin wasn’t what he’d seemed. No, even though later he would think that the signs were already there, Levi had no idea whatsoever that the man he’d slept with, the man he’d done positively filthy things with, was not actually a man at all, but a  _ vampire _ — one whose thread of fate would somehow turn out to be intimately interwoven with his own. 

  


—————

  
  


By the time Levi was awarded a grand promotion that required him to move to another city, a year and a half had passed since he’d had his encounter with Erwin. Thankfully, he’d managed to mostly forget about him after a month of being unable to like he’d been under some kind of stupid, shitty spell, and had been so busy with work and everything else for the past while that he couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually thought about him. Now firmly focused on starting a new chapter in his life — he had not been happy in his old town or job, and thought that things were now beginning to finally look up — Levi got settled into his new place over the course of a few weeks, sprucing up the small townhouse he’d bought and throwing everything he could into making the space his own. 

It was situated on the end of a long row of similar homes, he thought, on a block that was surprisingly cozy even though it was technically part of downtown. He owed that to the quiet, almost suburban-like neighborhood he’d picked to live in — one that was ideal for him because it was still close to everything important but was somehow less heavily trafficked than the others,  _ especially _ later at night. Needless to say, for that reason, he found himself utterly and completely shocked when, after an evening spent cleaning out his attic, he was taking out a bag of trash and suddenly heard footsteps,  _ quick  _ footsteps that were accompanied by a rush of air and that stopped behind him, causing him to look up in confusion and immediately glimpse none other than the guy he’d found so hard to get over:  _ Erwin fucking Smith _ .

More than a bit startled by how abruptly he’d seemed to appear — how had Levi not noticed him coming at all, when the street was fairly well lit and there was no one else around? — Levi dropped the metal trash can lid he’d been holding and, embarrassingly enough, gaped with wide eyes and a slack jaw while the thing clattered loudly to the ground between them.  _ What the fuck, _ he thought? What the  _ fuck?  _ Was he seeing things? Was Erwin seriously standing in front of him, on the least busiest street in the entire city, several hundred miles away from the last place he’d encountered him? It seemed insane, and somehow, although  _ he _ was shocked, Erwin appeared to be completely unphased, having just stopped to stand nearby him with a small smile on his face and his hands in his pockets, looking exactly the fucking same, too, in a sharply tailored suit and as perfectly gorgeous as Levi remembered him being before. 

“Hello, Levi.” He said calmly, as if he experienced ridiculous fucking coincidences like this all the time and it was no big deal. 

“You…” Levi could only utter, struggling to get a hold of his rapidly racing thoughts while Erwin moved to pick up the trash can lid between them. He chuckled while he did so and then placed it back where it belonged, and only then did Levi catch his bearings, managing to shake it off in the next second before finally straightening up and clearing his throat. “Erwin.”

“It’s good to see you, Levi. How have you been?” 

“Uh...fine, I guess.”

“What are you doing here? Have you moved, or are you just visiting?”

“...I moved.”

“Is this your home, then?” 

Gesturing with a finger at the townhouse they were standing in front of, Levi followed where he was pointing with his eyes, but hesitated. What the hell was with all these questions? And why did Erwin need to know where he lived? Had it really just been a coincidence that he’d showed up on Levi’s street? Always careful, Levi’s initial instincts told him to be suspicious, but then again, he wasn’t catching any creepy stalker vibes from Erwin, and never had. Maybe he was just trying to work out how they’d managed to run into each other too, but either way, Levi didn’t think there was any point in lying. It was pretty obvious that he lived there even without him having answered the question, so he did anyway, but didn’t let Erwin open his mouth again without getting in one of his own. 

“Yeah. Listen, the same goes for you: what the fuck are  _ you  _ doing here?” He said, crossing his arms because honestly, he thought that it was high time Erwin explain some of that shit himself. 

“I was taking a walk. It’s nice out tonight, don’t you think?”

At that, Levi just stared for a moment, taken aback by Erwin’s inane comment in what he felt was an out of the ordinary situation, because what the fuck? They’d just randomly and against all odds ran into each other after having a one night stand over a year ago, and now Erwin was talking about the goddamn weather? Levi didn’t get it, but if he was already confused by his nonchalance, Erwin’s next question just served to make it all that much worse. 

“Say, Levi.” He said, giving Levi that same beautiful, charming smile that he’d fallen for all those months ago to begin with. “It’s been quite a while since we’ve seen each other. Would you like to catch up over drinks? If I remember correctly, you enjoy a good martini, and I know a bar nearby that serves just that.”

Drinks?  _ Martinis?  _ Was this guy serious? Apparently he was, because he just continued to gaze at Levi calmly while he stared in disbelief. Then, though,  _ then  _ he bit his lip and looked away, and found himself actually considering the idea, all despite the fact that he couldn’t even imagine what there actually was for them to ‘catch up’ on. They’d barely learned anything about each other before, but whatever. Maybe this way Levi would actually get some fucking answers, and...well, a night out on the town didn’t sound bad at all. He hadn’t had one of those since he’d moved there, in fact, because he didn’t know anyone and had yet to make any friends. He couldn’t deny that he was a bit lonely, but still, this would only be drinks. He’d seen the way Erwin had looked him up and down again with interest when he’d asked, but Levi told himself that the last thing he was going to do was  _ fuck him. _

Predictably, Levi fucked him. Or rather, he fucked himself on Erwin’s big cock, riding him excitedly on top of his bed a few hours later while seeming to channel all of the built up desperation and desire for him that he’d struggled with forgetting over a year ago. While doing it, while rolling his hips wildly and clenching around him and moaning his name, he knew he was a fucking idiot, but god, how was he supposed to help it? Seeing Erwin again and drinking with him in a dimly lit bar had brought back all of the memories from the first night they’d shared together, memories that also somehow dulled the bullshit emotions and frustration he’d experienced for all that time after.

Would it really hurt  _ that _ much, he’d thought? Surely he’d gotten over his tiny crush — or whatever the fuck it had been — and could steel himself this time, prevent it from happening because he already knew that nothing would come of it? Deep down, Levi was aware that things didn’t actually work like that, but when Erwin kissed him he didn’t care, when he  _ touched  _ him he just felt so fucking horny that he couldn’t stand it, and so he threw himself right back into the arms of the man who he’d almost regretted sleeping with in the first place because of how he had left him feeling.

Not that he blamed Erwin, though. No, Levi held no ill will for him, as Erwin had never made him any promises. He’d never given him any indication that he wanted anything else from him except for what lay between his legs, and Levi had not asked for more than that. Of course, he hadn’t had much of a chance to do so, but even now, after another night of marathon sex where Erwin came for the last time holding him tightly from behind, Levi kept his mouth shut, and just braced himself for when Erwin would tell him he had to leave. This time, though, despite the fact that he  _ did _ go and despite all Levi’s internal grumbling, Erwin surprised him first, by asking him a question that he did not expect after he’d been lying there for a while curled up against him.

“Levi.” He started, waiting until he’d glanced up at him before he brushed aside a lock of his hair and continued. “Your eyes...they remind me of the most beautiful, gleaming sapphires. Sharp, but striking.”

“...okay.” Levi drawled, narrowing said eyes because he wasn’t in the mood for any empty platitudes. 

Erwin had gotten what he’d wanted, surely, so why was he saying that shit? Why was he lingering like he had before? If he was going to leave, Levi thought, he should just leave, instead of prolonging this and making the inevitable outcome of Levi’s most recent mistake even worse. 

“It pains me to think that I might not see them again.” Erwin continued with a smile, though, much to Levi’s abrupt confusion and reluctance to fall for his ridiculous, over the top and strangely poetic compliments.

“Huh?”

“Your beauty rivals that of Venus herself, Levi. I have to go soon, but...would you allow me to visit you again sometime?”

“Wait, what?” Levi asked then, because was Erwin  _ seriously  _ proposing that this not be the end like it had been before? Did he want to see him again?  _ Venus? _

It was all so surprising that he almost couldn’t believe it, but Erwin repeated his question and seemed sincere, showering Levi with more compliments and telling him how much he enjoyed his company and that he would surely be thinking about him for days. It was ironic, he thought, that he was saying all of this shit when Levi had already wanted that before, but obviously, because of how badly he  _ had  _ wanted it, it did not take much internal debate for him to open his mouth and agree even though he still didn’t know what Erwins intentions were. 

“Wonderful.” Erwin replied when he did so, reaching for Levi’s hand so that he could bring it up to his lips for a soft kiss.

He pressed the tips of his fingers to his mouth, Levi saw, and then his palm, moving down to his wrist next where he closed his eyes and lingered. Gently sucking at the skin there, right above where Levi’s heartbeat thrummed through his veins, he stopped suddenly while Levi watched his nostrils flare and his brows draw down tightly, and when he next opened his eyes, they were so bright that Levi finally did have the thought that they almost seemed to be glowing. Of course, that was impossible, and the intensely heated, hungry, and lustful expression on his face was far more distracting than that anyway. 

Somehow, afterward, although Levi swore there was no way he’d be able to manage it again, Erwin buried his face between his legs for half a fucking hour like a champ and somehow wrung another orgasm out of him, although he was pretty sure he’d come dry and Erwin had nothing to swallow but his own saliva. Still, he did so eagerly and left Levi completely boneless and utterly exhausted once he was through, barely able to move while Erwin, on the other hand, climbed off the bed in a hurry with his seemingly boundless energy. Checking the clock, Levi groaned when he realized that the fucking sun would be coming up in about 20 minutes, and felt thankful as he had been the last time they’d done this that he had the next day off work. Probably, he would need that entire time to sleep and recover — something that he was struggling to not start doing before Erwin had actually even fucking left. 

It felt rude to not see him off this time, but he just could not even keep his eyes open and must have dozed off for a second, because although he heard Erwin grabbing his clothes hurriedly somewhere behind him, he thought he’d been in the bathroom when he was instead suddenly leaning over him above the bed again, fully dressed and resting on his hands and knees as he gave him a smile and then planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Goodnight, Levi.” He said before he was gone again, before Levi, in his incoherent state, snuggled further under the blankets that Erwin must have pulled over him too, and felt a rush of air hit him so strongly that it actually blew back a bit of his hair. 

Erwin, he thought vaguely as he slipped off again, must have wanted to make sure he was comfortable and decided to turn on his fan. 

  
  


—————

  
  


After that, Levi  _ did  _ see Erwin again, although in the morning he wondered how that was going to happen when he realized that they had not actually exchanged numbers. They had no way to communicate, he thought, and for that reason, there was some concern that what Erwin had said to him was bullshit, but what would be the point in lying about it? To get Levi to sleep with him again? Maybe, but it was hard for Levi to deny that he wouldn’t do it again anyway when his behavior the night before had proven otherwise, and regardless, it couldn’t happen unless they met up again anyway.

Fortunately, though, they did, and in a way that did not necessarily surprise Levi after how Erwin had just seemed to appear out of nowhere last time. It happened a few nights later, while Levi was cooking dinner, absentmindedly watching the sun go down — or what he could see of it in the city — from a back window in his home as he cut up carrots and celery and onions for chicken soup. Gradually, the sky changed from blue to a mixture of pinks, purples, oranges, and reds, and then finally to a light grey, one that was fading into the inky black of nightfall once the sun was gone when Levi suddenly heard a knock on his front door. 

Freezing, he stopped what he was doing and wiped his hands, and because he wasn’t expecting anyone, as he made his way down the hall to answer it, he somehow already knew who he was going to see on his doorstep. 

Sure enough, he thought, it was fucking Erwin, looking as dapper and immaculate as he always did in dark slacks, a crisp white button down, and a fancy blue paisley tie — the latter two items covered in a suit vest that matched his pants. Over his shoulder he held the jacket that went with it all in the crook of two fingers, and in his other hand, Levi saw, was...a bouquet of flowers?

“Good evening.” Erwin said then, giving Levi his usual smile as well as a quick once over, holding out the flowers while Levi stared at them in confusion. “These are for you.”

For him? Why the hell had Erwin brought him flowers? Weren’t they just fuck buddies, or something?

“I saw them on the street, and they reminded me of you.”

Biting his lip, Levi took the bouquet and eyed it, feeling a subtle warmth begin to grow on his cheeks as he did so. Dammit, he thought, Erwin had made him blush again because this was...well, sweet, and the flowers  _ were _ pretty. Although he didn’t know what kinds they all were — or what Erwin meant when he said they reminded him of Levi — he could see that most were of varying shades of blue, with a white flower tucked in here or there in the bundle to add more color.

It was a different sort of bouquet, he thought, but he liked it. Still, he was a bit suspicious and confused, but Erwin, as usual, did not seem to notice, and got right to the point much like he had done before.

“Are you busy tonight, Levi?” He asked, continuing to smile at him in a way that made Levi’s heart pound.

“...no.” He replied too, because he wasn’t. He hadn’t necessarily been planning on having another wild night with Erwin either, but whatever. Seeing him standing there, holding the flowers that he had given him, the last thing that Levi wanted to do was turn him away. Even so, though, he had to work early tomorrow, and wasn’t necessarily in the mood for going out to drink and carouse until midnight. “I was just cooking dinner. Wanna come in? There’s enough for two.”

“Oh, I appreciate the offer, but I’ve already eaten. However, I would be happy to come in and join you while you take your meal. Thank you. You’re very kind.”

“Uh...okay. Thanks for the flowers, by the way.” 

Snorting at Erwin’s overly polite response as he spoke, Levi admittedly could not keep a small smile from growing on his face either as he let Erwin inside. Carefully, he locked the door behind him and then led him into the kitchen, making a beeline for where he kept his vases so that he could put the flowers in some water. Once he did so, he intended to go check on the soup, but found himself stopped instead, feeling a hand on his wrist before he was suddenly pulled into Erwin’s arms with the bigger man’s mouth pressed up against his own firmly. 

Surprised, his eyes widened a bit, but then they closed and he melted into what was ultimately a breathtaking, knee-weakening, passionate kiss — one complete with Erwin  _ dipping  _ him right there in the fucking kitchen. So amazing was it, in fact, that he honestly felt dazed by the time Erwin had pulled away, dizzy from the eagerness of it all and from suddenly being enveloped in his rich cologne, so much so that the mischievous smirk on Erwin’s face — from his reaction, no doubt — just made Levi want to rip his clothes off and drag him up to the bedroom right away. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do that though because he had soup simmering, and even when that was done and he’d eaten, there was no way he’d be able to stay up all night having wild sex like they had the other two times. 

That being said, Erwin still kept him up until past midnight, but because Levi had to work, he didn’t much care when Erwin told him he was going to leave — especially since he’d managed to get Erwin’s number and give him his, because if this was going to be a thing like they seemed to both want, Erwin showing up on his doorstep randomly was probably at some point just not going to work.  _ I’ll call you,  _ Erwin told him after they’d exchanged the digits, giving Levi one last kiss goodnight before he was off, but not after murmuring something else into his ear that had Levi blushing and scoffing in his arms all at the same time.  _ Until then, your beauty will haunt my dreams like a ghost. _

Honestly, Levi thought the next day, what the fuck? Who the hell said shit like that? It was romantic, he supposed, but over the top and also a bit morbid, and at that point, Levi decided that Erwin was just sort of a weird guy. Although he had yet to notice anything... _ otherworldly _ about him yet, it was pretty clear that he was kind of strange — what with the odd comings and goings, and the compliments that made it sound like he was reading Levi poetry from a book and all — and also mysterious, as Levi realized that he still barely knew anything of actual substance about him. 

Because of the suits, he had assumed from the start that Erwin was some sort of business man, but he’d never mentioned work, nor had he really ever said anything whatsoever about his life. Sure, he asked Levi plenty of questions about his and seemed interested, but the only thing Levi had heard him go on about in detail was certain historical subjects and whatever book he happened to be reading at the time. He loved novels of all kind, apparently, but particularly mysteries and also movies — something that Levi learned when Erwin invited him to go see the latest over the top, superhero action flick the next time they spoke and went on about it excitedly after it was over.

Really, Levi thought, he was kind of a fucking dork deep down which was funny because he seemed so sharp and...well, cool, upon first glance, but surprisingly, Levi liked it. He liked Erwin’s weird quirks and sometimes strange, proper way of speaking, and he certainly liked the flowery compliments and praise he showered on him at seemingly every opportunity. He was a thoughtful man, kind and attentive even if Levi didn’t understand him sometimes, and all in all, after over half a dozen more encounters over the span of a few weeks, Levi decided that he wouldn’t mind having a long term relationship with Erwin, for real. 

However, despite the fact that he suspected Erwin felt the same — they were fucking dating, really, even though neither of them had ever acknowledged it — this was where the problem began, because the mysterious parts of Erwin that Levi had once thought to be exciting and interesting now became a roadblock, as no matter how hard he tried, he could not seem to penetrate his puzzling, exterior persona. Who was he, really? Levi felt like he knew but also didn’t at the same time, because spending enough time with Erwin gave him a sense of his personality, but whenever he tried to find out about his work, life, family, or anything like that, Erwin only had vague answers for him that began to leave him increasingly frustrated. 

Additionally, Erwin continued to leave at night after their bouts of rolling around in bed for hours, even after Levi asked him to stay and told him that he  _ wanted  _ Erwin to. Worse, when he inquired as to why Erwin always had to go, Levi was only told that he had to be somewhere or something equally sketchy — things that made him suspicious and wonder if he was being played. Was Erwin just in this for the sex? That, of course, was sort of what he’d assumed at first, because he hadn’t been sure of Erwin’s intentions even when he’d asked to see him again, and hell, Levi had not been entirely sure of what he’d wanted either. 

Even when he’d struggled to forget Erwin after their first encounter he hadn’t known why or what he might want if he were to see him again, but now they’d spent enough time together for Levi to know that he’d like for whatever they were doing to become something real. Unfortunately, he didn’t think that could happen if Erwin continued to keep things from him — intentionally, or not — and the only reason he didn’t fully believe Erwin to be a sleazeball at that point was because by then, he had finally noticed that Erwin’s strangeness seemed to run deeper than charming quirks and harmless, weird habits. Yes, although Levi did not truly think that Erwin wasn’t human or anything like that, there  _ were  _ things about him that...well, just did not seem  _ natural _ . 

Mostly, it was the way that he sometimes moved that caught Levi’s attention, quick and sharp as if his reflexes were on another level than his were. In fact, on a few occasions Levi swore that Erwin seemed to know what was going to happen before it actually did, but there was one instance that stuck out in his mind more than most, and that had left him puzzled to the point where he couldn’t just forget about it and excuse it away. The week before, Erwin had taken Levi to some Greco-Roman art gallery opening, and Levi, not as captivated as Erwin by such things even though he listened politely while Erwin talked about it in detail because his fascination was cute, had left him studying some painting to go check out a sculpture on the other end of the room. 

It was large and spacious, and there were at least 5 yards between them when Levi looked over his shoulder to see that Erwin had not yet followed him. Then, however, after he turned back and somehow stupidly tripped over his own foot like a clumsy idiot and began to fall, he felt a sudden, small gust of air, and found himself caught in Erwin’s big arms after closing his eyes and instinctively bracing himself to hit the ground. Surprised, he opened them back up and gaped at Erwin as he righted him and looked him over, feeling highly confused and jarred and full of alarm because...well, because hadn’t Erwin just been all the way on the other side of the room a few seconds ago?

“Are you alright?” Erwin was asking him then though, calmly and cooly from where he stood right in front of him as if  _ nothing  _ out of the ordinary had happened whatsoever. 

“Yeah. Yeah, but you…” Levi started, shaking his head while Erwin seemed to cock his, raising an eyebrow and looking down at Levi as if he didn’t understand why he was nearly sputtering. “You just...what the fuck? How did you get over here so fast?”

“What do you mean?”

At that, Levi frowned, and opened his mouth again before closing it. Was he imagining things? Had Erwin not been as far away as he thought? No, he recalled, he’d just looked over his shoulder to see him all the way on the other side of the room before he tripped, and there was no way in hell that Erwin should have been able to get to him that fast — especially since he hadn’t even been paying attention to him to begin with. 

“You were all the way over there.” Levi pointed, throwing an arm out towards where Erwin had been looking at the painting. “And then I fell, and you were here.”

“No, I was right behind you.” Erwin said, blinking down at him and now adopting an almost worried expression because of Levi’s confusion. 

“What? I saw you right before I tripped staring at that fucking painting over there.”

“No. I followed you when you walked away. I was just a few steps behind you, and I lunged when I saw you trip. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Frowning, Levi made a face. Instantly he felt frustrated and a little put out, but he didn’t know what else to say. He wasn’t going to argue with Erwin about it, but he  _ swore _ he knew what he’d seen. Still, though, it didn’t make sense, and he had no idea what might explain it. Did Erwin have fucking superspeed, or something? Levi only had the thought because of the superhero movie they’d seen recently, but no, that couldn’t be. Shit like that wasn’t real, and besides, if he had done something out of the ordinary to get to him, wouldn’t someone else have noticed? It wasn’t like they were alone, he thought, because the gallery was crowded and there were people milling about, but no one had batted an eye or anything when Erwin had caught him. 

Because of that, Erwin’s explanation was probably to be believed, but Levi knew he wasn’t crazy, and even though he pretended to shrug it off, he could not forget the incident no matter how hard he tried. Thinking about it like that just made him feel increasingly suspicious, and almost instinctively, he began to watch Erwin more closely whenever they were together. Doing so meant that he noticed other things, things that he wouldn’t have otherwise like the fact that Erwin’s eyes  _ did _ indeed seem to glow sometimes, which meant that when he’d briefly had the thought before he hadn’t been imagining it or just overexaggerating Erwin’s beauty in his head.

No, several times when Erwin seemed to not have realized that Levi was looking he caught the dim, blue light radiating out through the darkness — usually only present for a flash before it was gone again and Erwin’s eyes returned to normal, but not without making his skin look oh so pale, like white stone. That was another thing too, Levi knew, because although he understood that some people just had pasty ass skin, of course, Erwin’s somehow seemed different to him even if he wasn’t sure how to explain it. He was just...so  _ colorless  _ most of the time, he thought. There was hardly a flush on him, ever, or the underlying hint of pink that usually tinged his own skin, once appearing so alarming to him before his suspicions had been raised that he’d felt concerned and asked Erwin if he was sick. 

Of course, Erwin had said no, but even so, Levi was perturbed and wasn’t sure he bought it, as by then he had truly started to realize there might be something odd going on with the guy he was fucking that he didn’t understand, something that led to him realizing that Erwin’s  _ other  _ peculiarities had to be part of it too. Was his ridiculous stamina and the fact that Levi had never even seen him so much as yawn, or look tired, really just him being a lucky individual, he wondered, or something else? What about how he had never seen Erwin eat or drink anything, either? That, he supposed, could have just been a coincidence because Erwin always had excuses for it — he had already eaten, or he wasn’t hungry, or he was allergic to shellfish or whatever it was that Levi had picked out — and a lot of times they only went to places without food anyway, like bars or the damned art gallery.  

Still, at that point, Levi could do nothing to shake off his suspicions, as despite his best attempts to explain it all away, he continued to feel a tickle at the back of his mind that something just wasn’t right. It was unsettling sometimes, but even so, more than needing an explanation for Erwin’s weird physical characteristics, more than wanting to know whether he was crazy or not for what he  _ thought  _ he perceived, Levi just wanted to know why he wouldn’t stay the night with him after they’d fucked. Was he afraid of commitment, or something? Levi wasn’t sure, but did know that Erwin was tender with him most of the time, so affectionate and caring even when the sex was rough — something that they both liked, so it was never unwelcome — that Levi didn’t think it made sense, especially since he had, by then, bought Levi several gifts, continually purchased him more flowers, and told him that he _ ‘ached’  _ when they weren’t together, and that Levi had  _ ‘captured his heart’ _ and  _ ‘struck him harder than Cupid’s bow and arrow’ _ which Levi took to mean that...well, that Erwin really liked him, even if he couldn’t just say it like a fucking normal person. 

If he did, though, then why wouldn’t he stay? Why wouldn’t he tell Levi about his life? Perhaps his concern over those things was making him paranoid and imagine a bunch of other strange shit, he thought, but either way, regardless of what the fuck may or may not be up with Erwin, Levi knew that their ‘relationship’ or whatever it was couldn’t continue like this or he was going to get hurt. Fuck, it was probably already too late for that to some degree, but at that point, letting it go on would be a mistake, and he’d probably made a fool of himself enough by then anyway. With that decided, Levi knew he was going to have to talk to Erwin, although he dreaded it because as perturbed and put off as he was, he didn’t necessarily want what they had started to end. 

Because of that, he didn’t bring it up at the beginning of his and Erwin’s next ‘date’ like he should have, and instead told himself that maybe he should give him one more chance, that maybe he should wait and see if he stayed that night before he unloaded all of this and forced himself into an uncomfortable conversation. For all he knew, he thought, Erwin would finally go to sleep with him this time and it would all end up a moot point, but that was just wishful thinking, because when Erwin climbed out of bed after wearing him out with several rounds of sex like usual, Levi knew that he wasn’t just getting up to go take a quick trip to the bathroom. 

“Hey.” Levi said then, blinking away the sleep from his eyes — he’d been dozing for about 45 minutes, while Erwin lounged beside him for a while and held him like he often did — as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, forcing himself to fix Erwin with a stern look and a frown, too, and reminding himself that he needed to do this, that he  _ had  _ to stick to his guns here no matter fucking what came out of Erwin’s mouth in response. “Where are you going?”

“Ah...I have to go. It’s getting late.” Erwin replied, giving Levi a smile that, frustratingly enough, did not falter even when Levi’s frown grew deeper and he narrowed his eyes.

“Why? Why do you have to go?”

“I have something to take care of in the morning.”

“And what the fuck is that?”

“Just an errand I need to run.”

“An errand? You can’t just sleep here and then leave from my house to go do it?”

At that point, Erwin paused from where he had pulled on his pants and started buttoning his shirt, his eyes sweeping over Levi as if he was starting to understand that he was actually upset. For that reason, Levi hoped that he would now tell him the truth and stop being vague or agree to stay — perhaps he had not realized what this meant to him, Levi thought — but unfortunately, he felt a stab of both anger and hurt when Erwin’s only response was to give him a wan looking smile and glance away. 

“Levi, I’m so—

“No, that’s bullshit!” Levi snapped then, interrupting Erwin with such vehemence that he almost even surprised himself. He hadn’t meant to explode so suddenly, he thought, not at all, but this _was_ bullshit and he was frustrated, and if Erwin thought that he was just going to accept an apology and be okay with him leaving...well, then he had another thing fucking coming. “Don’t fucking apologize to me when you don’t mean it.”

“What?”

“Why won’t you tell me where you’re going, or what you do? I don’t know shit about you, Erwin, and we’ve been seeing each other for almost a month! Every time I ask you just blow me off, or dodge the question. Do you think I’m fucking stupid, or something?”

“No.” Erwin said then, his voice soft in the dim lighting of Levi’s bedroom, and in direct contrast to that of Levi’s loud angry one. “Of course not. I don’t think you’re stupid at all, Levi.”

“Then why won’t you tell me anything? Do you not want me to know?”

“No…that’s not fair. I do, Levi, but it’s complicated. I—

“Not fair? Do you know what’s not fair? Making me waste all this time with you when you don’t even actually give a shit about me. I’m not just some guy for you to sleep with and then throw away, Erwin, not after all this time. I mean, is that all I am to you? Is that the only reason you bring me flowers and tell me all that romantic shit, so I’ll keep letting you fuck me whenever you want?”

“No, Levi. It’s not like that. I promise.”

“Then fucking prove it.”

“Prove it?”

“Yeah, Erwin. You either tell me why you have to leave right now, or you go. If you go, you can shove your apologies up your ass, and you don’t come back here. Got it?”

_ God fucking dammit, _ Levi thought then. This was  _ not  _ how he had wished for this conversation to go at all. No, the last thing he had wanted to have to do, of course, was issue Erwin an ultimatum because he didn’t want things to end like that, but by then, in his mind, Erwin should have dropped to his knees and told him everything already without hesitation. His continued, noncommittal and vague responses had  _ really  _ pissed him off, and honestly, Levi just could not believe that Erwin thought  _ any  _ of this was okay. Did he really? Judging by the shock on his handsome face — which was an expression that Levi realized he had never seen him wear before until then — he either must have, or he had just not expected Levi to get so heated and to go off on him like that. 

For that reason, Levi felt the tiniest spark of hope alight inside his chest again that Erwin might issue him a  _ real  _ apology then and admit that he’d fucked up, but alas, he once more found himself preemptively disappointed when, after a long pause, Erwin sighed and glanced away, shaking his head and appearing intensely remorseful all of a sudden as he bent to pick up his suit jacket and spoke. 

“You’re right, Levi. I’ve been foolish, and irresponsible. I let this go on for too long because I’ve...I’ve never been so smitten with a mortal before, but now I’ve hurt you. I never wanted that, and it’s my fault. I know you don’t want to hear it, but from the bottom of my heart, I’m sorry. Your anger isn’t misplaced, and although I wish more than anything that I could stay, it’s probably better for you if I go. Again, I’m sorry for what I’ve done. I hope you can forget about me and find someone else that makes you happy. Goodbye, Levi.”

_....wait, what? _ Levi could not think of any words to describe how he felt right then except for...well,  _ flabbergasted _ . What the fuck was Erwin talking about? He’d let this go on for too long? It was better for him if Erwin left? No, Levi thought,  _ how? _ Watching in something akin to panic and horror — his heart was racing, and he honestly almost felt sick with sadness now because Erwin’s self-deprecating words had struck a chord within him — as Erwin moved towards the entrance to his bedroom, Levi knew that if he exited he would head downstairs and walk towards his front door and then be gone for good, and despite the fact that he had just told Erwin to do exactly that if he couldn’t commit, he suddenly didn’t want him to leave more than anything — or at least, not without giving him any answers or explaining to him what the fuck he’d just been talking about first, anyway. 

“Hey...” Levi started weakly though, his eyes following Erwin as he took another step across the room. Suddenly feeling desperate to get him to stop, he threw the bedding away from his lap and bolted off the mattress, practically lunging across the floor next so that he could grab at Erwin’s arm, and wrapped his fingers around his bicep, digging them in to halt him just before he would have walked across the threshold of his doorway. “Hey, wait! Stop! Erwin—

Levi was cut off then, finding himself going silent out of surprise and even a little bit of alarm when suddenly, no sooner than his palm had even touched Erwin’s shirt, his wrist was pushed away and then held in a vice like grip, one so strong that it made his eyes widen and his breath catch in his throat from shock. Obviously, he knew, it was Erwin who had whirled around to hold him still, and although he wasn’t hurting him or causing any damage or anything like that, Levi could feel the sheer power in his fingertips, so much so that he immediately had no doubt that Erwin could squeeze and crush the bones in his wrist right there if he actually wanted to. 

That thought wasn’t helped by the fact that Erwin’s irises were now glowing again too, brighter and more eerily than Levi had ever seen. What the fuck, he thought? What the fuck was going on? What  _ was  _ Erwin? Did any of this have to do with why he wouldn’t tell Levi anything? Levi didn’t know, but standing there staring at him, he heard Erwin’s voice from a few moments ago echoing around in his head, a certain string of words coming back to him that he had somehow not truly realized for what they were earlier:  _ I’ve never been so smitten with a mortal before.  _ A mortal, Levi thought. A single term, but one used in such a way that it implied...what? That Erwin was somehow  _ im _ mortal?

“Erwin.” Levi breathed then, pausing for a moment as suddenly, after all his speculation and suspicion and noticing of Erwin’s odd habits, he finally realized and truly  _ believed  _ that Erwin wasn’t...well, like him. “You’re not human, are you?”

“Levi, please. Just let me go.” Erwin said in response, obviously not denying it — there was no point now, Levi knew — but also not offering up any answers to Levi’s fucking questions.

It made him feel frustrated and pissed off all over again, he thought, because how the fuck could he say and hint at all this shit and just expect Levi to remain quiet?

“No.” He said with that in mind, using his hand to grab at Erwin’s shirt because the bastard had let go of his wrist and stepped back, too, as if to try and leave again before Levi renewed his grip on him and  _ pulled _ . “You really expect me to let you fucking go after everything you just said to me? After what I’ve seen, and...Erwin, you know, I…”

Levi trailed off, suddenly feeling overcome with a wave of emotion that he hadn’t expected. Only able to shake his head for a moment because it was so strong, he thought about all the time he’d spent with Erwin and how he felt about him, how Erwin made him laugh and had bought him gifts and treated him like he was something special, like he was wanted, and in a way that no one else ever had before. He made Levi happy, in short, and by then, he believed again that none of that had been an act on Erwin’s part despite all of the shit talking he’d done earlier, so why, he wondered, was he trying to fucking run away? 

Did he not like what he was? Did he not trust Levi enough to tell him, or did he not think he could handle it, or something? Despite the fact that he suspected he might should care, that his mind was still spinning wildly with the revelations he’d had so far, Levi already knew that he just fucking didn’t. It didn’t matter to him whether Erwin was a demon, or a faerie, or even an alien or whatever the fuck he was, because he liked him and he liked what they’d started together and he didn’t want to let him go. For that reason, he knew, he had not felt even a single ounce of fear this entire time even though he probably should have, because deep down he believed without a doubt that if Erwin wanted to hurt him, he already would’ve done so. 

In short, Levi thought, he trusted Erwin, and he longed for him. What did he have to do to convince Erwin that he could trust him too?

“Levi, please listen to me.” Erwin murmured then, reaching up to grasp his arm with both hands so that he could gently push him away. “It’s too dangerous, and it would be a burden on you. I shouldn’t have let this go so far, as I said before. You’d be better off just forgetting about me. I—

“For fuck’s sake.” Levi snapped then, interrupting Erwin because...well, obviously, he didn’t get it. Then again, though, Levi had not told him any of the things he’d been thinking, as he’d only just had his suspicions about Erwin believing he couldn’t deal with this, or whatever, until now. As such, he grabbed his shirt again — this time with both hands — and stared up at him, furrowing his brow and glaring as if to  _ dare  _ Erwin to try and argue with him again. “I don’t give a shit, you idiot. Isn’t that what I’ve been trying to tell you this whole time? I wanted you to stay because I fucking want to be with you. I don’t care who you are, or...or what you are, Erwin, your bullshit is worth it. I mean, you don’t think I have problems too? I’m pissy and bossy and rude, but you kept coming over anyway. You...I mean, I—

At that, Levi stopped himself again, partially because he probably sounded ridiculous comparing his personality shortcomings to being some supernatural creature — that was how little a deal it was to him, though, and he was trying to explain that — and partially because he’d watched as Erwin’s face softened while he spoke, noticed how the stern, pleading look in his glowing eyes had gradually turned into something...well, fond and maybe a tiny bit hopeful, which admittedly made Levi feel that perhaps he was actually winning. That being said, Erwin still hadn’t said anything or moved, and so without knowing how else to explain this shit to him verbally with his pathetic excuse for emotional expression, Levi swallowed and waited for another moment, pausing to stare up at Erwin earnestly before he just thought ‘fuck it’ and pushed himself up onto his toes so that he could kiss him. 

Immediately, he realized that he must have taken Erwin by surprise again, because he stiffened and his lips only stayed a hard, thin line, but then... _ then _ , after Levi remained steadfast and determined and just grabbed Erwin’s face instead of pulling away, he seemed to give up on whatever internal struggle he must have been having and suddenly  _ melted _ , all but sagging forward into Levi’s arms as much as he could while he opened his mouth and gave up resisting the kiss. As soon as he did so, naturally, their embrace became one of intensity and desperation, because after Levi breathed out through his nose in a rush of relief, he closed his eyes and threw his arms around Erwin’s neck as tightly as he could, moving his lips over Erwin’s own so aggressively that it might have appeared as if his life depended on it. 

Perhaps it was the fact that he’d thought, for a moment, that he’d almost lost Erwin that made Levi feel so frenzied, or perhaps it was the realization that Erwin seemed to be experiencing some kind of similar, needy emotions too, for he had all but crushed Levi to his chest by then, the fingers of one hand digging into his side while the other moved to grab at Levi’s leg. That was because Levi had lifted it as if to throw it around Erwin’s hip, as if he was going to just climb up his body so that he could do so right there in the doorway, all because he honestly felt like if he didn’t get closer and devour him he might actually lose it. 

He just felt so emotional all of a sudden, so full of need to continue to show Erwin how he felt and how pleased he was that he was staying, because surely, Levi thought, he wouldn’t be fucking kissing him back like this if he hadn’t taken his words to heart and decided not to go, right? He assumed so, but it was in that moment that, while Levi was practically vibrating with the joy and relief that he was experiencing to have gotten Erwin to give in, he swept his tongue hungrily between Erwin’s lips and suddenly felt something sharp, something that then scraped across his lip when Erwin — after Levi pulled away a bit on instinct — followed him and continued kissing him, moving his mouth over Levi’s eagerly for a split second until he realized what had just happened and stopped. 

“Ow...the fuck?” Levi said, bringing a thumb up to his bottom lip as he gasped the words out a bit breathlessly. 

The skin there stung, he thought, and honestly, for a moment after while he rubbed at it he was sure that it had been broken. Thankfully, though, he was wrong and he didn’t seem to actually be bleeding or anything like that, but what the hell had just happened, had Erwin bitten him  _ that _ hard, or—

“Oh. Oh, shit. _ Fuck.  _ Erwin, you’re—

“Yes. You were right earlier, Levi. I’m not human.” Erwin started, interrupting Levi who could now only gape at what he saw protruding out from in between Erwin’s lips: two ridiculously large, long, and impossibly  _ sharp  _ looking  _ fangs. _ “I’m a vampire.”

“Holy shit.” Levi breathed, eyes wide because despite the fact that he’d meant it when he’d said he didn’t care, he still felt a bit shocked to finally find out what Erwin was, although not as much as he might have if they hadn’t already started this conversation earlier in the first place.

Either way, more than that, though, he honestly just found himself feeling fascinated, as now that he knew, suddenly  _ everything _ made sense. Erwin’s glowing eyes, his quick reflexes, the fact that he didn’t eat or drink, and... _ oh _ , the reason, Levi realized suddenly, why he always left him at the end of the night: he had to get somewhere safe before dawn. Vampires could not go out in the sun, Levi knew — or at least, that was what he’d always read in stories and myths, but Erwin was clearly not a myth. No, he was fucking real, and Levi now understood completely why Erwin had never stayed and perhaps also why he had held back on telling him the truth.

“Did you think I would run, Erwin?” He asked then, after the initial shock had passed and he remembered how Erwin had used the word ‘dangerous’ earlier. “Or that I would be afraid of you? Is that why you didn’t want to fucking tell me?”

“I didn’t know, Levi. Not right away. When we first met...it did not even cross my mind to tell you. I didn’t expect to see you again, and most of us...we try to keep our existence a secret. Most reasonable vampires know, or have learned, that revealing ourselves usually doesn’t turn out well and isn’t worth the trouble. At times, though, after you appeared here and we began this, I did consider it. Some days I thought that I wouldn’t scare you off, but I wasn’t sure, and because I selfishly didn’t want to lose you, I kept it inside.”

“But...I mean, you didn’t think I would tell on you or whatever, right?” Levi said then, because he hoped that Erwin hadn’t believed that, and especially wanted to make sure he didn’t now.

“No.” Erwin replied though, shaking his head and reaching out to cup Levi’s cheek. “It was never a question of trust. Beyond my own, inconsiderate wants, I was worried about your safety. Even now, I question whether I should have told you the truth.”

“I’m not worried about you hurting me, Erwin, that’s bullshit. You’ve gotten this far without doing it accidentally, or whatever, and—

“You don’t understand. It’s not me I’m worried about, Levi. It’s other vampires. We’re very... _ territorial _ , and we tend to hold grudges for a long time. Living this many centuries certainly hasn’t left me without my fair share of enemies, and if they ever came here and saw how much I care for you, they would not hesitate to try and use you against me.”

“How old are you, anyway?” Levi mumbled at that, suppressing a shiver at the thought of what other vampires,  _ bad  _ vampires unlike Erwin, obviously, might actually be capable of. 

That, he had to admit, was possibly a bit frightening, but whatever. It wasn’t a deal breaker for him, because for all he knew, Erwin was just being overly cautious. Besides, he spoke as if whatever enemies he had were far away, and if Erwin was already so concerned about it, then Levi trusted him to do what he needed to keep him hidden or protected, or both.

“I was born in the 2nd century, in the year 172.” Erwin said then, while Levi fought to keep his mouth from dropping. 

“You mean, A.D. or whatever, right? Not the other?”

“No.” Erwin chuckled, finally, after all of the drama and everything they’d just discussed, giving Levi a small smile. It was so beautiful, Levi thought, and he was so glad that it made him smile too, the corners of his mouth lifting in just the slightest while he watched him. “I’m not  _ that _ ancient.”

“So, then...were you like a Roman, or something?”

“Yes, actually. Well...my father was a Roman smith, and my mother hailed from one of the conquered Germanic tribes to the north. She was a slave, but my father purchased her freedom before they had me. The name they gave me was Eburwin.”

“Eburwin.” Levi repeated slowly, not missing, of course, that the name sounded like...well, like a very early and old version of  _ Erwin.  _

“I was raised in Rome. My mother died when I was very young, and my father several years after that. I was conscripted into the army, and in the year 192, the emperor was assassinated. Afterward, things were chaotic, and there was civil war. I fought for a general attempting to take his place, but in 193, I was injured on the battlefield. I was 21.”

“Injured? Bad?”

“Yes, ‘bad,’ as you say. Right here.” 

Levi watched as Erwin glanced down, gingerly placing a hand over one side of his abdomen. He frowned, Levi saw, and his pupils seemed to unfocus a bit as if he was remembering it, and while he felt his heart wrench just a little for some reason, Levi reached out himself to place his palm over Erwin’s fingers. 

“I also lost an arm.” Erwin continued then, his vision unclouding from whatever memory he’d temporarily been lost in. “My recollections of that day are blurry, but I laid there for quite a while. I was too weak to move, and I watched it grow dark. No one came for me, and I thought I was going to die. I would have, if...well, if I hadn’t been turned.”

“You mean, another vampire came?”

“Yes. But by then I was barely conscious, and it was pitch black in the forest where I’d fallen. I only remember a figure with red eyes and sharp teeth. They bit me, and I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was waking up underground a few days later as if nothing had ever occurred. My arm had returned and my other injuries were gone. I was healed, and alive, but I wasn’t the same.”

“Do you not know who it was?”

“Who turned me? No. I never found out. To this day, I don’t know why they chose to save my life like that instead of just making a free meal out of me. It couldn’t have been an accident, because to start the process, a vampire must willingly give someone a drink of their own blood. Afterward, they must have placed me underground where it was dark, too, because otherwise, I would have just laid there, unconscious, and died in the sun the next morning while I changed.” 

“Oh.” Levi replied then, feeling like his head was spinning while he digested Erwin’s story, and honestly finding that he wasn’t entirely sure of what to say. 

Part of that was because he couldn’t really gauge how Erwin felt about all this — were these bad memories, and did he wish that he had known his maker, or whatever? — and part of it was because...well, this was quite a lot to process, although looking at Erwin, Levi had to admit that it wasn’t hard to imagine him in a Roman toga, or dressed in one of their military uniforms with the fucking skirt and helmet and sword and shield like he’d seen in the art gallery Erwin had taken him to before. 

_ The art gallery… _ Levi thought to himself too, now having to suppress a snort when he recalled how taken Erwin had been with it. For him, he realized, it must have been more of a reminiscent thing rather than a simple interest in history though, because shit, when Erwin talked about the subject, he was probably just fucking remembering things he’d lived through rather than only espousing on stuff he’d learned in a book. God, he was so fucking old, and suddenly, even more things made sense now, like Erwin’s sometimes strange way of speaking, and his weird, poetic compliments that had always sounded like they were being read from some kind of ancient book. 

Did he enjoy movies so much because they were probably still relatively new to him, too? Levi wasn’t sure about that, but the fact that he was so fascinated with them as well as modern novels now seemed much more charming and cute than it had been before, as was how Levi had often had the thought that he sometimes acted like he was an old man instead of the 40 years that he had told Levi he was. Speaking of which, Erwin being turned at age 21 also explained why he fucking looked way younger than Levi — who would be 35 in just a few months — even though he was supposedly 5 years older than him, although that was just another thing that Levi had attributed to good genes and not really thought of as odd even after he’d become suspicious.

Now, though, he knew, and he couldn’t resist crossing his arms and making a face up at Erwin’s smooth, wrinkle free one, biting his lip, too, while he thought about the small lines around his eyes and the strand of gray hair he’d found on his head a few days ago. “You told me you were 40.”

“Yes.” Erwin replied, chuckling again. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t exactly tell you I was almost 2000 years old, Levi. If I did, I would have had to explain everything. But I did tell you lies to hide it, and I’m sorry for that. I feel terrible, and—

“Yeah, whatever. I get it. It’s fine. But I knew I wasn’t fucking crazy at the art gallery when you caught me.”

This time when Erwin smiled, it was a bit sheepish. “I know. I was across the room, like you said.”

“So...then do you have superspeed, or something?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow before he continued. “You know, like in that movie we saw?”

“I suppose you could say that. I can move very fast.” Erwin replied, now appearing delighted because of Levi’s mention of the superhero flick — the one that he’d gone on about for an hour, and that at least made Levi realize he had been right about one other thing: Erwin, vampire or not, was still a fucking dork. 

A cute dork, Levi thought fondly, feeling his heart flutter when Erwin’s eyes lit up too, almost reminiscent of a small, excited child’s before he suddenly just...disappeared, seeming to actually blink out of view as Levi felt a rush of air hit him and realized what had happened. Sure enough, after turning around, he saw Erwin standing in the corner on the other side of the room, somehow looking completely unruffled as if he hadn’t just dashed across the floor so fast that it had seemed like he’d fucking teleported. Staring at him, Levi watched as Erwin raised a hand as if to wave, and then in another blink of the eye he was back in front of him, amusingly enough looking almost smug while Levi’s lips parted in amazement. 

“That was how I caught you.” Erwin explained, because apparently he was proud of it. “I’d never forgive myself if I let a beauty such as you hit the ground, nor was I willing to pass up the chance to hold you in my arms again.”

“Calm down, Lord Byron.” Levi drawled, ignoring how his cheeks warmed at Erwin’s flirting — he seemed cheered up a bit finally, thank god — and then because of how he laughed, loudly and richly enough to make him have to bite back another smile himself. 

“I met him once. He was alright, but I preferred his friend Mary Shelley. She was quite fun at parties.”

“Uh, okay. Are you trying to impress me with that shit, or something?”

“No. Well...maybe a little. Is it working?” 

Erwin’s smile — this time warm and almost painfully fond as he gazed down at Levi — again made Levi struggle not to become flustered, even  _ if  _ he could see the bottoms of his fangs poking out from beneath his top lip. Eyeing them, he suddenly had another thought, one that involved him remembering that Erwin had on several occasions had his fucking cock in his mouth, inches away from those things, and they were honestly so long that he didn’t understand how he hadn’t noticed them before. 

“How the fuck did you keep those things hidden?” He asked with that thought, gesturing towards the lower half of his face in the hopes that Erwin would understand what he was talking about. 

Thankfully, he did, but his first response was a nonverbal one which confused Levi at first, as he watched him open his mouth wide and tilt his head back a bit before he suddenly saw his fangs seem to...slide away, the top half of them disappearing up into his jaw or something so that they now only appeared like normal — albeit still a bit sharp — human canines. 

“They retract.” He explained then, while Levi blinked. “So that we can blend in.”

“And your eyes?” Levi asked, because Erwin’s comment about ‘blending in’ made him remember that he’d only seen Erwin’s eyes glow a few times before that night, always only a dim, brief flash in comparison to how bright they were now, and how they’d never gone back to normal one time since Levi had stopped him from leaving his room. 

“Similar, but a bit more difficult. They glow brighter if I’m excited, or experiencing another strong emotion. I can suppress it to make them appear normal, but sometimes I slip when I’m distracted, aroused, or hungry.”

_ Hungry… _ Levi repeated in his mind, feeling himself go still all of a sudden as he began to think about something that he really hadn’t yet, something that he’d known, of course, because everyone did, but that he almost seemed to truly realize for the first time after Erwin spoke: Erwin, because he was a  _ vampire _ , drank blood. 

He had to, Levi thought. That was how he kept himself alive, by biting people or animals with his huge ass teeth, and feeding from them by sucking the substance straight from their veins. How often did he have to do that, Levi wondered? Did he drink from humans, or something else? Clearly, Levi felt he could assume, Erwin did not kill anyone, but if it was humans, would he...would he want to do it to him?

Weirdly, the thought didn’t freak Levi out in the least. Instead, it kind of made him feel a little excited — mainly because he remembered, abruptly, about how many times Erwin had left marks on his neck, his wrists, and even his inner thighs, areas where he  _ knew  _ his pulse beat harder and more noticeably underneath his skin. _ Fuck,  _ he recalled, Erwin had a habit of sucking on his throat and licking him and even smelling and nuzzling him there that Levi had just attributed to him having some kind of kink for that sort of thing, which, he now realized, may not have been necessarily wrong, even if he was pretty sure that Erwin had also been doing it because he must have been thinking about biting him. 

“So…” Levi found himself saying then, swallowing thickly when the image of Erwin actually drinking his blood, with his mouth latched to his neck, crossed his mind. “Let me get all this shit straight: you’re old as fuck, and you’re fast. Are you extra strong, too?”

Watching as Erwin nodded — Levi had expected him to, after feeling the carefully controlled power in his grip earlier — he paused for a moment before he continued, eyeing Erwin up and down once as if in appraisal.

“You don’t eat food or drink like humans do, and you don’t get tired or worn out. You regenerate, since your arm grew back. Your eyes glow. You’re really fucking pale, by the way, and you...you drink blood.”

“Yes.” Erwin confirmed, even though Levi hadn’t been asking him a question. 

Briefly, he glanced Levi over as well, but seemingly only to check and see whether he was frightened by that aspect rather than anything else. Still, because of what  _ he  _ was considering Erwin’s eyes on him made him have to suppress a small shiver, as to be fucking frank, nothing about Erwin’s consuming of bodily fluids scared him in the least. Instead, he found that he liked that and his other supernatural characteristics, all of them, and thought that sleeping with someone like him — even if he hadn’t known it — was a strangely thrilling thing to realize. 

As such, he could not even try and deny that the idea of Erwin biting him and drinking his blood  _ didn’t  _ make him feel aroused, because for some reason it did, even if he wasn’t quite sure why or how to explain it. Perhaps because there was just something so sexual about it in general, he thought, and he was already ridiculously attracted to Erwin anyway. Having Erwin keeping him prone and taking something from him was pretty much what they did most of the time as it was — except for the two or three times where Levi had fucked him, which he now suddenly felt a lot more smug about after learning that Erwin was a  _ vampire  _ — and...well, in the seconds’ pause he took to think about it like that, Levi quickly came to some sort of a decision. 

“Then...are you gonna bite me, or what?” He asked, crossing his arms and making sure to gaze up at Erwin as coyly as he could, even as he found himself face to face with Erwin’s shocked expression for what must have been the second or third time that night.

In fact, his eyes widened even more than they had before, and his lips parted in surprise — something that didn’t deter Levi in the least after noticing that Erwin’s fangs were already back again and fully visible in his mouth. Did they appear against his will sometimes like the shit with his eyes, Levi wondered? Either way, staring at them just made him suddenly want this to happen that much more, but he waited for Erwin to respond first before he said or did anything else. 

_ “Bite _ you? Levi...I—

“What? You don’t drink human blood, or something?”

“...not usually. It’s too risky.”

“But you like it, yeah?”

Quickly, Erwin nodded, and although he had not said as much out loud, Levi could tell that this was an idea that he really did like very, very much. It wasn’t hard to guess, in fact, when he wasn’t even hiding the lustful expression on his face, nor the way that his eyes had gone lidded at Levi’s words and moved to linger on his neck. He was staring, blatantly, and because of that, Levi tilted his head to the side to expose more of his throat, feeling his heart skip a beat at the way he then saw Erwin’s fingers twitch.

_ Fuck, _ he mused, this was going to be a lot of  _ fun. _

“Well, there won’t be a risk this time. I’m giving you permission, Erwin.” He said with that in mind, unable to keep the teasing note from his voice even as Erwin suddenly met his eyes again and looked stern. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Levi.”

“Why would it hurt me? I doubt it’ll be that bad, and it’s just a little blood. I mean, unless you’re planning on drinking all of it and fucking killing me, or something.”

“I wouldn’t plan on it.”

“Then you’d stop, right?”

“You don’t understand. I’m not sure I trust myself to stop. Not with  _ you.” _

At that, Levi paused, not only because Erwin had said that last part with a full-fledged, low growl in his voice that made his cock twitch in his boxers, but because...well, what the fuck? Was Erwin saying that he could honestly lose control and kill him? Clearly, that was what he was alluding to, but why? Was it because Levi wound him up that much? That was what Levi suspected he meant, but he was not sure how the fact that he apparently made Erwin so horny that he could hardly keep himself in check was supposed to actually deter him. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, though, because this conversation was proving to be terribly exciting, and he found that he wanted to hear Erwin explain himself out loud.

“The effect you have on me...it’s strong.”

“So I make you horny?”

“Yes, you make me ‘horny.’ You also make me very, very  _ hungry.” _

“So...you do want to bite me then, right?” Levi continued, swallowing down a few nerves that had admittedly popped up in the last few seconds without warning. 

Obviously, it was because he supposed he couldn’t completely deny that there was  _ some  _ potential for danger no matter what, as Erwin was strong, and if he did lose control there would be absolutely nothing that Levi could do about it. However, part of him suspected that Erwin was just being overly cautious or exaggerating in an attempt to dissuade him, but regardless, the way that he seemed to unconsciously bare his fangs at him and stare at Levi’s neck again like a cat who had just cornered a mouse did not necessarily help. However, he also spoke in a low voice and Levi already knew what Erwin was like in bed when he got riled up, and because of that, he was far too excited about experiencing this in general to let any apprehension get the best of him.

“Yes.” Erwin uttered then, licking his lips while Levi tried and failed to hold back a hot flush. “More than anything.” 

“Really?”

“How could I not? I crave it, Levi, like a drug. I want to know what you taste like. Even when I’m alone, I think about it, and when we’re together, when I’m inside you and we’re fucking, my instincts tell me to sink my fangs into your neck and it’s all I can do to stop it.”

“Shit—

“I can smell your blood through your veins up close, you know. It makes my mouth water when I’m near you.”

“You can smell it?” Levi asked, somehow able to suppress the fucking whimper that Erwin’s provocative words had just threatened to draw from him.

“Yes. To me, it smells sweet, and...delectable.”

“Sweet?”

Erwin nodded, his nostrils flaring and his eyes closing briefly, an almost serene expression appearing on his face as if he was remembering the smell of Levi’s blood right then. “That’s not all. I can feel it, too, running through your skin when I touch you. I can hear your heart pounding in your chest even from half a block away, and it drives me  _ fucking crazy. _ Right now, it’s beating very, very fast, and all I want to do is throw you down on the bed and drink.”

“Then do it. Drink. I told you, that’s what I want. Why the fuck do you think my heart is beating like that in the first place, Erwin?” Levi replied, grounding out the words while Erwin continued to look at him like he was a three course meal. 

His pupils were blown, he saw through the glow, and his lips were still parted, showing off his fangs which were now practically gleaming underneath the moonlight that filtered in through Levi’s window. Although he had expressed concerns about doing this, Levi thought, at least to him, based on the expression he wore and the shit he’d just said, it didn’t seem like Erwin was doing a good job of convincing himself not to. For that reason, Levi had a feeling that it wouldn’t take much more for him to win, and so he bit his lip, moving a few steps backward so that he could take a seat on the bed — that was where Erwin had just said he wanted him, right? — and lean back over it. Again, he tilted his head to the side to expose his neck, and lifted a hand up, carefully rubbing his palm across the skin to caress himself in a way that he  _ hoped  _ was painfully teasing.

“Come on.” He said too, urging Erwin on as much as he dared because he had yet to say anything else to try and deter him. “You said you were hungry, right?”

“Always.”

“Then just do it. I trust you, big guy. If I feel like you’re taking too much, or whatever, I’ll stop you. I’ll hit you over the head with a lamp, or something.”

For a moment, Erwin looked like he was going to scoff at that, or say something to him about why that wouldn’t work. Then, though, whatever had been about to come out of his mouth died on his lips when Levi suddenly spread his legs, pulling the bottom of his boxers up over his thigh as high as he could to expose the start of his groin. 

“I mean, if you don’t wanna bite my neck, you can try it down here. I wouldn’t—

Levi had been about to tell Erwin that he wouldn’t mind, but the words ended in a bit of a yelp that he couldn’t control, because apparently, Erwin had finally reached his breaking point. Apparently, Levi’s cajoling and taunting had finally been too much, and he’d given up on whatever argument he must have been having in his head about why he shouldn’t do this. Still, though, Levi did not realize that until Erwin was already on him, for he disappeared suddenly in a flash and then the next thing Levi knew he was pinned to the bed, having literally been pounced on by a vampire that he’d just poked and prodded into fucking biting him — perhaps like a fool, because suddenly, upon feeling how strong Erwin was again when he shoved a knee between Levi’s legs and jerked his wrists away to hold them to the bed, it really, truly sank in that this was what Erwin was made for, that he was a hunter, a  _ predator _ , and that, despite Erwin’s warnings, Levi had just willingly volunteered himself to be his fucking prey. 

Thankfully, the realization didn’t give him second thoughts or anything, but even if it had...well, it would have already been too late. That was because Erwin had bitten him almost as soon as he’d landed on top of Levi’s body, moving so fast, as he’d noticed, that he felt the sharp pinch before he’d even fully understood what was actually going on. As soon as that happened, though, he certainly did, because shit, it hurt, and a flash of pain seemed to radiate down his arm like lightning when Erwin punctured his neck with his fangs. He bit down all the way, Levi could tell, piercing the skin and muscle until he couldn’t bury his teeth into his flesh any further, until his mouth was latched onto it over the wound and Levi let out a loud gasp that was followed by a curse — one stemming from the fact that Erwin had removed his teeth from inside his skin and started to suck,  _ hard _ . 

At first, it stung so much that he automatically tensed up and clenched his jaw, but then oddly, after another second or two it faded and Levi found himself arching against Erwin for a different reason, although that might have still been an instinctive reaction because of the fact that Erwin had pressed his hips so tightly up against Levi’s that he could feel his obvious erection. Fuck, Levi realized then, Erwin was completely hard, apparently just as turned on by this as he happened to be — not that he had necessarily expected otherwise, but imagining it and really experiencing it were two different things, just as merely thinking about Erwin biting him and drinking his blood could never have prepared him for actually feeling it now. 

_ Holy shit,  _ he thought over and over, _ holyshitholyshitholyshit _ , it was...well,  _ intense _ , although the sensation of Erwin sucking on his neck was not unlike how it felt when he was giving him a hickey, except for the fact that it didn’t let up, of course, which just had the effect of making Levi squirm uncontrollably from how it stimulated his nerves. Because Erwin’s bulk was pinning him down, though, because he was big and heavy and using his strength to keep him still, he couldn’t move much, and for whatever reason — because he was like a fucking animal right now, Levi thought — his ‘struggling’ just seemed to make Erwin more excited, for he groaned deep in his chest and then grinded his hips up against Levi’s, clearly seeking stimulation even as he pursed his lips over the spot where he’d bitten him and continued to drink from his neck. 

In fact, Levi could feel him swallowing, gulping down what must have been mouthfuls of blood greedily every so often in between all of the wet sounds he heard and the way that Erwin was more or less humping his leg now, moving suddenly, too, to drag his hand down Levi’s side and over one thigh so that he could palm at his cock and grope roughly with two fingers between his ass cheeks. Needless to say, that made Levi gasp again, and then moan because he couldn’t help it, because honestly, regardless of how insane it might be, this was probably one of the most erotic things he’d ever experienced in his entire life.

Again, he didn’t know why but he didn’t fucking care either, and all he could do for another minute or two was just hold on, wrapping an arm and a leg around Erwin while he fed on him until...well, until he began to feel a little lightheaded while his heart started to flutter wildly. Was it because Erwin had drank more than he should have already? Or, he wondered, had he just lost too much blood too quickly, like what sometimes happened when you went to the hospital and made a donation? Ridiculously, Levi found himself thinking that he wouldn’t be getting any cookies or juice to help with that after  _ this  _ fucking session, but regardless of what his body was doing, he knew it was probably time to end this himself because Erwin did not look like he was planning to stop any time soon. 

No, Levi thought, after he tilted his head to the side in an effort to glimpse his face, his mouth was still firmly attached to his neck, and Levi could even see the sharp line of one cheekbone from how the skin was hollowed out beneath it while he drank. His expression, too, honestly looked like he was experiencing some kind of intense, overwhelming pleasure or bliss, because his eyes were squeezed shut and his brows drawn down tightly — all in all an arousing enough sight to make Levi whimper even as he lifted a shaky hand to tangle it into Erwin’s hair. 

“Erwin.” He gasped then, feeling breathless and, as much as he was enjoying the view, worrying that he was going to get too dizzy and fucking pass out or something if Erwin didn’t actually stop. Thankfully, he slowed down a lot upon Levi saying his name and opened his eyes, seeming to stiffen for a moment but still not pulling away — something that caused Levi to call out his name louder this time upon feeling the threatening sensation of his fangs shifting against his skin again and push his head away a bit roughly. “Erwin!”

At that, Erwin let out a noise that Levi could only describe as a fucking snarl, but thankfully, Levi did not think it was one of anger or something to suggest Erwin had lost control. If he had, Levi thought, then he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have been able to shove Erwin away no matter how hard he tried because of his strength, and he was also pretty sure that Erwin would already be back on him again and he would just have lie back and accept his death. That being said, it was a good thing that Levi trusted his instinct, because one look at Erwin’s face and someone else might have feared he was going to duck down again and fucking rip his throat out for more. Indeed, his jaw was hanging open and his upper lip appeared curled, exposing the majority of both his fangs that were  _ definitely  _ now covered in thick, bright red blood. 

Similarly, lines of the red stuff ran down from the corners of his mouth and over his chin — so much on one side that a drop of it fell to land on Levi’s sheets — and his eyes...his eyes were so unfocused and wild looking that he appeared positively feral like some kind of beast, like a lion, Levi thought, that had just been devouring its latest catch without restraint. It was enough to make Levi’s breath catch in his throat, needless to say, but a second later and Erwin’s face appeared to relax, the tightness in his brow melting away as his tongue curled out to lick his stained, wet,  _ bloody  _ lips while again, he closed his eyes. Making another sound — this one less of a needy grunt, and more of a satisfied moan that came complete with a visible, pleasurable shiver — he wiped his mouth with his palm and then lapped the blood off of that too, and honestly, while watching him swallow thickly, it was a wonder that Levi didn’t come in his pants right then and there.

“Erwin.” He groaned then, shifting beneath him because, although he was not exactly sure what one said after letting a vampire feed on them, he really, really hoped that this whole thing was not over, because he was so incredibly hard that his erection was throbbing in his boxers and he would probably die if Erwin didn’t touch him soon. 

Thankfully, upon hearing his voice, Erwin cracked one eye open — they were glowing so brightly now that Levi could no longer see his pupils — and stopped what he was doing, right before he moved to plant his mouth down over Levi’s, anyway, kissing him and shoving his tongue in between his lips so hard that he nearly jolted in surprise, although he did that anyway when Erwin abruptly reached down between his legs again to literally rip his boxers away from his body. They tore, Levi thought, and he now tasted the metallic tang of his own blood, but it was hard for him to focus on anything for long when Erwin was moving so fast, when he snapped his own belt and zipper to get his cock out, and when he pulled away so that he could reposition himself between Levi’s thighs and thrust inside of him roughly. 

_ “Shit!” _ He swore loudly then, not because it hurt, or anything — he was still open, and pretty slick with lube and Erwin’s come from earlier that night — but because it was so fucking sudden, and because Erwin had buried the entirety of his girth all the way up to the hilt inside him with just one hard, quick stroke. 

After that, too, he did not even give Levi time to catch his breath before he started to fuck him, before he pulled out and pushed back in and pinned Levi’s wrists above his head again, digging his knees into the mattress so that he could continue and immediately establish a steady, punishing rhythm — one where almost every single thrust caused a cry to tear from Levi’s throat that he had no control over. His hips drove his cock in deep everytime, Levi thought, and although he wasn’t going particularly fast, not yet, his movements were powerful and unrelenting and seemed to be driven only by the same pure, animalistic kind of need that Erwin had unleashed upon him when he’d decided to take Levi up on his offer to  _ eat. _

In fact, he was even drinking from him again, or at least swallowing what was probably still oozing from his wounds, because Levi had no illusions in his mind about the fact that he’d probably just bled all over the fucking bed and ruined his sheets. At least Erwin was lessening the mess, he thought ludicrously, mouthing over the bite marks and licking at his skin, even suckling gently a few times which naturally just had the effect of making him more excited. He snapped his hips faster, Levi noticed, and groaned, inhaling sharply through his nose while Levi just writhed beneath him. That was about all he could do except for make noise — which he was doing loudly, and often, because  _ god  _ it was fucking satisfying, and Erwin’s hot, wet mouth on him was driving him almost as crazy as his cock was.

With every stroke, Levi thought, he hit his prostate, the sheer size of him rendering him trembling and moaning and arching his spine, throwing his head back so far that it thrust his neck off the bed and caught Erwin’s attention from where he’d still been enjoying the leftovers from his meal. Because of that, when he felt Erwin’s mouth just over his adam’s apple and ghosting along the front of his throat, Levi swore for a moment that he was going to sink his fangs into him again, and braced himself by squeezing his eyes shut and curling his fingers against where one of Erwin’s big hands still held onto his wrists. 

Then, though, the only thing that came was the sensation of Erwin just kissing him there instead of another sharp pinch, his lips moving over Levi’s skin hungrily but actually feeling a bit soft, he thought, and gentle — at least in contrast to how hard he was fucking him still, having not let his hips falter once thanks to his stamina and apparent boundless energy. At that point, though, things seemed to become much more less controlled, because suddenly, Erwin kissed him once more on the mouth and then sat up, releasing his hands so that he could rest back on his knees and grab onto Levi’s hips for leverage. 

Although he kept up the pace, Levi somehow managed to realize that he looked like he was close to falling apart  _ much  _ faster than normal, and that he also had color on his cheeks and the parts of his chest that he could see above Erwin’s shirt. In fact, his skin there could honestly even be described as glowing and rosy, Levi noticed, and he wondered if it was from the blood, because he’d fed, thinking to himself that he didn’t even know what other fucking explanation there could be. Either way, though, it just made Erwin look more goddamn beautiful than he already was like this, especially when in combination with his parted lips, closed eyes, and the way that he’d let his own head fall back in pleasure while he thrusted.

Obviously, even the smears of drying blood on his face didn’t take away from the vision, and when he moaned a moment later, it was clear to him that Erwin was enjoying this a lot, his movements becoming more desperate and reaching now as he pounded into him faster and harder. Having reached down to start jerking himself off by then and to palm at his balls — Levi hadn’t hesitated one second to do so after Erwin had freed his wrists, not even bothering to wait and drag this out because he wanted to come  _ now  _ — Levi echoed Erwin’s own sounds of pleasure and lifted his hips off the bed, biting down hard on his lip when Erwin immediately reached underneath him to start groping at his ass. 

He squeezed him, kneaded him and spread him while he became shaky and seemed to be right on the edge, appearing to draw his brows down tighter by the second while he moved — right until he breathed out a loud, elongated moan that came complete with a full body shudder before he suddenly went still. He’d come, Levi knew, quite fucking hard, apparently, because his tremors and the gasping sounds he was now making didn’t stop after only a second or two, although Levi didn’t hear many more of them before he’d lost control and released too, spilling with a cry all over his stomach while he experienced such a strong, overwhelming wave of pleasure that the next noise he made honestly sounded like a sob.

Eventually, it ended in a whimper after about 5 or so seconds had passed and the intensity had somewhat faded, and Levi was able to open his eyes again, immediately spotting Erwin, of course, staring down at him and appearing to not even be winded. He looked to be back to his usual calm and unruffled self, in fact, but Levi, on the other hand, was breathing like he’d just run a marathon, honestly feeling a bit lightheaded and dizzy again while he came down from his orgasm. Also, his neck ached, although he didn’t think that it was because of the puncture wounds, but because he had to assume that his skin over and around it was just one giant, red hickey.

“Shit.” He exhaled then, swallowing and watching as Erwin licked his lips again, eyeing him and where he’d bitten his neck for a moment before he finally shifted to pull out.  

“Levi.” He said, murmuring his name quietly, almost tenderly as he moved to lie on his side right beside him. Reaching up to cup his jaw — opposite of where he’d chomped down on him — he brushed his thumb over his skin and seemed to frown, pausing for a moment before he continued. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I mean...uh, yeah, I’m...shit.” Levi all but stammered, realizing he sounded like a fucking idiot but unable to find words, not when his head was spinning all over again as he reflected on what the hell had just happened. 

The fact that Erwin now resembled nothing like the fearsome, wild-with-hunger creature that he’d been before was not helping, either, because Levi did not think he would ever forget the look in his eye after he’d pushed him off his neck, nor the visage of him with blood dripping from his fangs as he stared down at Levi like he wanted to drain him dry. It had been thrilling as fuck, to be honest, even though he suspected there might be something wrong with him to think that, but now, either way, Erwin had oddly and charmingly become as docile as a tiny, harmless puppy. 

Yes, after he received reassurance that Levi was alright, he’d rolled partly on top of him again and pressed his face against his neck, opening his mouth so that he could start licking at where he’d bitten him like a lapdog. He suckled gently and lapped at the puncture wounds with his tongue, Levi thought, and nuzzled him too, and although at first he figured it was because he just didn’t want to waste any blood, after several long minutes of that, he had to wonder if there was some other reason that he didn’t understand. In reality, it was probably both, but still, Levi couldn’t deny that he found it oddly calming, and had to force himself to open his mouth and speak up before he accidentally drifted off to sleep. 

“Erwin.” He said, his voice coming out a bit slurred because he had almost been dozing. “What the fuck are you doing right now?”

“I’m treating your wounds.” Erwin answered almost matter-of-factly, although Levi could tell he spoke with a small smile because he knew how weird his words actually sounded. 

“...huh?”

“My saliva...it will help you heal faster. It also numbs any pain you might feel for a while.”

“Oh. So that’s why it stopped stinging after you bit me.”

“Yes. I’m sorry that I hurt you, though.”

“Shit, it doesn’t matter. It wasn’t that bad, and it wasn’t like I didn’t think it wouldn’t hurt when I asked, either.”

At that, Levi felt Erwin shift, first to press a kiss just under his jaw and then over his lips, after he’d lifted his head and Levi had turned his over to the side to watch him. “I know. But I hope I didn’t get carried away, or that it wasn’t too much for you.”

“It wasn’t.” Levi scoffed, because yes, it had been pretty intense — all of it, including the sex — but it certainly wasn’t anything that he wouldn’t do again, although maybe not until next week, or something, because he wasn’t stupid enough to think that he wouldn’t need some rest.

Still though, he  _ had _ enjoyed it, and oddly, thinking about it, it had honestly been surprisingly intimate, in a way. He felt closer to Erwin somehow, closer after he’d trusted Erwin enough to let him do it, and closer because Erwin surely realized that Levi wasn’t bothered by him in the least. Suddenly feeling fond, and happy, he playfully shoved Erwin off him so he was lying on his back, rolling over himself so that he could curl up against his chest and wrap an arm around his shoulder. 

“C’mere.” He said, right before he kissed Erwin on the cheek and tangled fingers in his hair. 

Keeping his face close to Erwin’s own, he felt him shift so that he could hold him tight, letting his head fall to the side much like Levi had done earlier so that he could give him a warm smile. 

“So…” Levi started then, because he couldn’t deny that he was  _ immensely _ curious to hear whether drinking from him had been as satisfying to Erwin as he’d seemed to think it was going to be. “How was it?”

“How was what?” Erwin murmured in response, though, apparently determined to play coy even as he brought up a hand to brush his fingers across the puncture marks on Levi’s neck. 

“My blood, you fucker. Was it good?”

“Mm, yes.” Erwin hummed, licking his lips then as if he hoped by some miracle he might actually find more. “You’re delicious.”

_ “Delicious?” _

“Like the finest honeyed wine. It was intoxicating. I don’t think I could ever get enough. Thank you, Levi.”

“Uh...you’re welcome, I guess.”

“I mean it. It was quite a treat.”

“Is that why your skin is all...normal looking now?”

Obviously, Levi’s question stemmed from what he’d noticed earlier: that Erwin was actually flushed and pink, something that had actually only seemed to increase during the time that they’d been lying there. Blinking, though, Erwin lifted his head to look down at himself, pulling aside the collar of his shirt a bit so that he could see his chest and what Levi was talking about before he answered. “Yes, it’s because I fed. It will gradually lessen over time.”

“How often do you have to feed, then?” Levi asked next, suddenly feeling the curiosity he’d experienced right after Erwin had told him the truth return in full force.

He’d gotten a bit distracted from that, obviously, but there were still so many things he didn’t know, he thought. Probably, he would be learning about Erwin for quite a while, as he had no doubt that being a vampire affected every aspect of his existence. Fortunately, Erwin had seemed patient with all of the questioning he’d put him to so far, having done something of a 180 from earlier when he hadn’t been telling Levi anything at all. Of course, Levi understood why now and he wasn’t pissed about it anymore, but he still wanted to know as much about Erwin as he could — both because...well, he hadn’t thought vampires had existed as of a few hours ago, and also because he liked Erwin and wished to learn about the way he lived his life.

“I can go without for almost five weeks. I try to drink twice a month, but after that is when I start to lose my strength.”

“Five  _ weeks?” _ Levi repeated, honestly feeling fucking surprised, because shit, he’d been assuming Erwin had to eat way more often than that, although, along with what Erwin had told him about how the blood made his skin look normal for a while, all of this  _ did  _ explain what Levi had noticed about it before: obviously, Erwin was pale in general because he was undead, but the ‘ill’ appearance he’d thought Erwin to have that one time must have been because he’d needed to feed. 

Chuckling a bit at Levi’s reaction, Erwin nodded and gave him a smile, shifting a bit so that he could gather Levi up into his arms again and nudge him onto his side. Like that, he held him from behind and even pulled the sheets over them both as if to make sure Levi would be warm, all while further explaining that the reason he could go so long between feedings was because of his age. The older a vampire was, the less amount of blood they had to have to survive and to keep up their strength and speed — things that apparently also only grew more powerful over time, too, slowly and surely as the years turned into decades and the decades turned into centuries. 

For Erwin, the centuries had turned into millennia as well, but when he had been a newly born vampire, he told Levi, he’d had to drink twice a day or he’d start to feel woozy and weak, and he’d also learned the hard way not to mess with those who were greatly older than him because, as Levi put it, he’d  _ gotten his ass kicked  _ out of Rome _. _ His cravings for blood had been almost tortuous at times and impossible to ignore, and not having his maker to guide him had made adjusting and learning how to live like that rather difficult as well. He’d been lonely for a while, and quite lost, but now, he was one of the strongest vampires in their entire region, and the leader of the largest organized coven inside the city. 

Additionally — because, even though he was tired and probably should be sleeping, Levi couldn’t stop asking Erwin questions once he’d started — he found out that when they’d first met, Erwin had been visiting Levi’s hometown because he’d been asked by another vampire he knew to help deal with one who wasn’t respecting his territory. Apparently, that shit happened a lot, but after he’d returned to his home here, he’d had lingering thoughts of Levi just as Levi had him. He hadn’t gone back because he’d thought he shouldn’t for all of the reasons that he had expressed to Levi before, but when Levi had moved, he’d ‘caught his scent’ and hadn’t been able to resist with having him so close after he’d dashed over to find him. 

In fact, not only did they live in the same city, Levi learned, but Erwin’s apartments were only a 10 minute walk away — in human steps, at least. For Erwin, that was like a 2 minute journey with his ridiculous vampire speed, and although he technically lived in the penthouse of his building, he was also the only one with access to the basement, which was where he slept during the day until the sun went down again. He owned the entire property, he explained, so he had been able to renovate and build the underground area to his exact specifications — something that wouldn’t seem out of the ordinary to anyone involved because...well, apparently that was part of Erwin’s job.

Yes, Levi learned then, Erwin actually had a fucking real one. He was a property manager, he said, and invested in real estate of all kinds, and although he didn’t say it, Levi got the impression that he was...well, fucking loaded. Somehow, though, that did not surprise him, really, because Erwin had always given off the air of some successful businessman in the fancy ass suits he usually wore, and either way, real estate or not, he’d essentially had almost two millennia to amass himself a fortune. He operated officially under a different name here, though, with an alias that he used on documents that he changed every 50 or so years, and had not aroused any  _ real _ suspicion since December of 1763.

He truly was a master of disguise, Levi thought, and manipulation, really, but _ no _ , he hadn’t ‘hypnotized’ Levi or anything, because according to Erwin, they wouldn’t be having any of these conversations if he had. Levi’s attraction to him, as well as the deep yearning he had to be around him, was apparently just natural, something real and sweet and that Erwin felt in equal measure too. Still, despite his talent at blending in and being able to hide, Levi suspected that more people would know about him if Erwin spent time with other humans as intimately as he had Levi. That was probably the only reason he had started to notice something was up, because according to what Erwin had said himself, he hadn’t been able to stay away from him to the point that Levi had realized he wasn’t normal. 

Still, he had never fucking guessed that he was a goddamn vampire, but if this had remained a one night stand, Levi was pretty sure that he would’ve never found out he’d slept with one and none of this would have ever happened. Even after thinking about that, though, Levi was still a bit surprised to learn that Erwin’s heart didn’t beat — not because it didn’t make sense, as he was, of course, technically dead, but because he didn’t understand for a moment how he had never noticed with how often he’d ended up curled against him, lying with his head pillowed on his chest after sex. Perhaps it was one of those things that was hard to hear unless one was looking for it, he thought, but either way, he  _ knew _ he would have realized if Erwin hadn’t been breathing. 

Apparently, he didn’t have to do that either, he explained, but he’d never been able to shake the habit, so to speak, even after he’d woken up turned, and it just helped him blend in more so he didn’t bother. Listening to Erwin explain all of that carefully, in a quiet tone of voice as if he still wasn’t sure whether or not he was going to freak Levi out, he ended up turning around in his arms and kissing his lips, making a point to do so directly over the corners of Erwin’s mouth where he knew his fangs to be resting just beneath. His hope, of course, was to reassure Erwin that this wasn’t a problem for him and he didn’t have anything to worry about, but he bit his lip even after Erwin gave him a small smile, pausing for a moment before he decided to speak up so that he could just tell him, as after all, having more time to think about it and calm down from the drama earlier had not changed his mind in the least. 

No, all he knew was that — even though dating a supernatural creature would certainly come with sacrifices — he still didn’t want what he and Erwin had going to end. Nothing he’d learned about him that night was a dealbreaker in the least, he thought, because if anything, his vampiric, inhuman qualities honestly made him seem even more exciting and interesting than he already had been. Still, though, Levi wanted him for his personality more than anything else, as that was what he had fallen for to begin with, and it wasn’t going to be any different just because he’d found out that Erwin drank blood for sustenance and couldn’t go outside whenever the sun was out.  

“I meant that shit I said earlier, you know.” He all but whispered with that in mind, while Erwin blinked his glowing blue eyes and let Levi push a strand of his hair back. “I don’t give a fuck what you are. I just want  _ you,  _ and I’m not scared. _ ” _

“I know, Levi. I believe you. You...well, you’re one of the most incredible humans I’ve ever met, do you know that?”

“Me? I—

“And I want you too. I want you more than I’ve wanted anything in a very long time. I’m enraptured by you.”

“Fuck, here we go.”

Levi’s words were uttered teasingly, meant to poke fun as he’d done before at the ridiculous way that Erwin talked to him sometimes. Of course, he only said it to disguise the fact that he was starting to get flustered and his heart was hammering in his chest — something pointless on his part, he realized then, since Erwin could hear it — because...well, how could Erwin say that about him? He didn’t think he was very special as far as humans went, he thought, in comparison to all of the amazing people Erwin must have met over the ages, nor particularly good looking despite how Erwin liked to comment on it all the time, but he supposed he didn’t have to understand it to believe it, or at least to accept the fact that Erwin cared for him, a lot.

“Let me finish.” Erwin chuckled then, now bringing his own hand up to caress Levi’s cheek. “When I’m with you, I feel many things that I haven’t experienced in ages. Excitement, and wonder, and happiness...it’s all there, as if I was a mortal again and discovering things for the first time too. Because of that, Levi, I want you to know...well, perhaps I should say it like this:  _ carissime, dulcissime,  _ _ thesaurum.” _

Staring at Erwin almost in awe for a moment, Levi felt his face begin to positively  _ burn, _ an inevitable groan tearing from his throat, too, even as he moved to bury his face into the crook of Erwin’s neck to hug him. 

“Are you sweet talking me in Latin, now?” He mumbled too, because he had not, of course, missed the fact that he hadn’t understood the last several words that had come out of Erwin’s mouth even though the rest of them had been so fucking sweet.

“Yes.” Erwin replied, kissing the top of Levi’s head and speaking in such a way that Levi knew he was smiling. “Would you prefer another language?”

“Just tell me what it means, show off.”

At that, Erwin let out a low, rumbling chuckle, and shifted away so that he could see Levi’s face again. Apparently, Levi thought, he wanted to look him in the eye while he explained this shit, so much so that he cupped his jaw as if to make sure that he wouldn’t glance away. 

“It means…” He started, moving his head just enough so that he could press his forehead against Levi’s, touching with his fingers his cheek, his lips, his chin. Smiling again, he paused as if he was savoring this, giving him one more quick, gentle kiss before he continued. “My dearest, sweetest, treasure.”

If Levi had almost been speechless before...well, he certainly was now, for his heart had jumped into his throat and he honestly didn’t even know what to say. Fuck, he thought, that was so gratifying, and romantic, and beautiful, he had to admit, that his emotions were now past the point where he couldn’t even bother anymore to be flustered or embarrassed. Instead, all he wanted to do was just find a way to tell Erwin how special Levi thought he was to, at least to him, but because he didn’t think he’d make any sense if he tried to speak, he ended up just grabbing Erwin’s face so that he could kiss him again, opening his mouth and holding him still and summoning as much passion this time as he could muster. 

That was the best way for him to  _ show _ Erwin how he felt right then, he thought, and thankfully, it worked, because Erwin responded immediately and in kind, moving his lips over Levi’s as eagerly as he had done earlier in the doorway. As such, they stayed like that for a bit, although things did not heat up or begin to lead elsewhere because they both knew that Levi was too exhausted and it was also nearing dawn. They’d spent so much time just lying there talking that the hours had gone by quickly, but one glance out the window and — even with the city lights — it was obvious to Levi that the sky was beginning to grow less dark. 

Unfortunately, that meant Erwin was going to have to leave soon, he knew, but even though he wished he didn’t have to, even though there were  _ still _ so many things he didn’t know about him and wanted to, Levi only had one more question that he needed to actually ask before he went. 

“I know you have to leave, Erwin.” He began then, after they’d broken apart and he peered quietly for a moment into Erwin’s face. “And I get it, so that shit is okay. But...you’re gonna come back, right?”

“Of course. If you’ll have me, that is.”

“Idiot, why wouldn’t I? I told you—

“Because of the risk. I don’t want to put you in danger, but it’s your choice. If you’re alright with it, I’m much too selfish to force myself to deny you.” 

Snorting at that, Levi bit his lip but then kissed Erwin again, finally smiling himself this time because he was happy. Although he hadn’t actually expected Erwin to say no to his question, he’d decided to ask to be sure because he’d realized he hadn’t gotten a verbal confirmation that their relationship was going to become official after their minor argument earlier. Sure, they’d kissed and made up — and...uh, exchanged bodily fluids, and fucked — but Erwin hadn’t  _ said _ and Levi wanted to hear it, so much so that his heart was now singing in his chest because of Erwin’s response.

“Wanna come over when it gets dark again?” He asked then, already knowing that he was going to be impatient to see Erwin again after he’d slept and woken up. 

“Yes.” Erwin replied, in between the kisses that he’d continued to give Levi while they lay there. “Or...you could come to my place instead, if you like. There’s no food there right now, I’m afraid, but I can get things for you, and—

“Okay.” Levi interrupted, not needing to hear the rest of Erwin’s proposal because it didn’t matter. 

The fact that he was even offering all of that was enough, as well as the thought that he was inviting him over in the first place because  _ clearly _ it was meant to be a gesture of good faith — one that showed Levi that all of his honesty that night hadn’t been a fluke and Erwin was making an effort already to let Levi more into his life. Allowing him into his apartments was a big step in that direction, Levi thought, since they had only ever met up at Levi’s townhouse, and obviously, for that reason, he wasn’t concerned about Erwin not having fucking groceries or whatever when all he would really want there was him. 

Again, Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck to give him a big, grateful kiss, but unfortunately, this time when it ended, Erwin almost mournfully told Levi that he needed to go. Nodding, Levi watched him climb out of bed and run hands through his messy hair, unable to not be amused — and a bit awed — at how rumpled he actually looked. It was more than he’d ever seen him, he thought, but that was probably because Erwin had never been so desperate to fuck him that he’d left his shirt on and literally ripped his pants open at the seams to get his dick out. Now that he was standing Levi could see how badly he’d ruined them, in fact, as not only was the belt, button, and zipper destroyed, but there was a tear all the way down the crotch to where Erwin’s legs started.

Because of that, he had to use a hand to hold his trousers up, and considering as how Erwin normally looked the perfect picture of a well-dressed man, Levi could not help but let out a loud, barking laugh. At the sound of it, Erwin chuckled too and fixed him with sheepish sort of look, an adorable expression that had Levi climbing out of bed to so that he could walk over to him. 

“How the fuck are you gonna get home like that?” He teased, grabbing each end of Erwin’s ruined pants while raising an eyebrow. “They’re gonna fall off your ass when you run.”

“I’ll have to hold them with one hand, I suppose.”

Again, Levi failed to suppress a small laugh, as the image of Erwin, an ancient, powerful, fierce vampire, running through the streets with his pants hanging off his backside was funnier than anything he’d thought of all day. That being said, it wasn’t the only issue Levi saw with Erwin going outside just yet, though, nor was it the one that was probably the most pressing.

“You, uh…” He started, glancing up to eye his face — his skin still stained with quite a bit of red — as well as the rest of him, including his wrinkled, white button-up that had been dotted with a few drops of blood. “Might want to do something about that, too. You know, just in case, so nobody will think you murdered someone.”

Gesturing towards his own jaw, Levi watched Erwin smile again — although this time it was more of a smirk as he eyed him. 

“Yes, I know. I can be a bit of a messy eater. I’m sorry.”

Snorting at that, Levi bit his lip, too, when he saw Erwin glance at his neck noticeably and show him his fangs. It was meant to be a playful gesture, Levi thought, but still, he had to suppress a shiver when he remembered all of the...well, fucking erotic sensations from earlier. He would be thinking about that shit for days to come, he knew, and despite the fact that he did not think it was something they could do  _ all _ the time, he was already wondering how it might be if Erwin really were to bite him on his thigh like he’d started to propose. 

“Shit, come on.” He blurted at that thought, though, because now was no time to get all worked up again. 

Erwin had to get going and he needed to be cleaned up first, and Levi had for some reason already taken this task upon himself as he grabbed Erwin’s arm and dragged him into the nearby bathroom. Once there, he wet a rag and tugged Erwin down so that he could scrub at his face and lips, and only after he was done did he really get a good look at himself and realize how much of a mess he was too. In fact, the sight of himself in the mirror took him so off guard that he actually froze and just stared for a moment with wide eyes, taking in his extremely tousled hair, the marks and burgeoning bruises all over his skin, and of course, the smeared blood on his neck and shoulder and upper chest, as well as the very inflamed looking spot where Erwin had actually sank his fangs into his body. 

Amazingly enough, though, upon further inspection, it seemed that Erwin had not been exaggerating about his saliva having healing properties, for the puncture wounds themselves had already somehow closed up. There wasn’t even a scab, he saw, but just two angry looking red marks, surrounded by a circle of swollen pink skin that he poked curiously after a second or two of staring at in the mirror. 

“That should be mostly healed by tomorrow afternoon.” Erwin said then, wrapping his arms around Levi from behind and bending to place a kiss over the bite marks. He licked him once too, and then ran a hand over his hair, taking the cloth that Levi had been using to clean him so that he could return the favor. Gently, he rubbed at Levi’s blood reddened skin until it was clean, and then set it aside, appearing to look almost rueful for a moment before he spoke. “Please, when you wake up, promise me you’ll find some iron.”

“Iron?” Levi muttered, suspecting that he knew what Erwin meant, but not entirely sure. 

“Yes. It will help replenish the blood that I’ve taken from you.”

“Okay, I’ll…uh, get a supplement, or something.”

“Good.” Smiling, Erwin planted a kiss on the top of Levi’s head, and then released him, the two of them heading out of the bathroom to find that, of course, it was even more light outside than it had been before. 

In fact, the first rays of the sun had broken over the horizon, Levi was sure, and he found himself frowning in concern, tugging on a pair of pajama pants while Erwin walked over to the nearby window. 

“Hey, are you gonna make it?” Levi asked, hoping that he hadn’t kept Erwin too long on accident, or anything, as the last thing he wanted was for Erwin to end up hurt because of him. 

“Yes.” Erwin replied though, reaching for the latch that kept Levi’s window closed so that he could open it. Was he going to just...jump out from there, Levi wondered? “I’ll be alright. It’s not enough to hurt me...yet.”

Eyeing the sky, Erwin paused for a moment and then turned around, watching Levi, who had just been standing a few feet away, make a beeline for him then so that he could say goodbye. As soon as he approached he moved to wrap his arms around Erwin’s middle, burying his face into his chest while Erwin hugged him back. They stayed like that for a second or two, and then Erwin shifted to tilt his chin up, tucking a finger underneath his jaw to make sure he’d caught Levi’s eye before he smiled at him. 

“Goodnight, Levi.” He murmured, bending to press a sweet, light, and ultimately chaste kiss to his lips. “I’ll see you again later.”

“Yeah.” Levi swallowed, feeling impossibly fond, and happy, and almost, he thought, like he was floating. 

“Sweet dreams.”

“Yeah...you too. I mean, uh...do you actually dream?” 

“I do.” Erwin replied, chuckling at Levi’s question — that he’d uttered without thinking about, as apparently, even as Erwin climbed out the window, he could not help but ask just one more. 

“About what?”

“About everything. About when I was human, and drinking, and things I see on the street. Lately, though, most of my dreams have just been about you.”

At that, Levi’s eyes widened for a moment, and his heart skipped a beat. Unable to help it, he practically threw himself forward once more, throwing his arms around Erwin’s neck as best he could for a real goodbye kiss — one that was passionate and deep but that could only last for a few seconds before Erwin gently pushed him away. He had to go, Levi knew, for real now, or else he’d be in trouble, and so he let go of him, nodding when Erwin told him goodbye again and only moving to lean forward against the window again after he was gone. 

He disappeared, Levi saw, in a flash only to appear once more on the street, and once he ducked his head out over the windowsill, Erwin looked up at him and gave him one more quick wave before he dashed off again for good. 

Well, Levi thought then, watching a few pieces of litter and a newspaper flip in the air after being disturbed by Erwin’s speed. Having a vampire for a boyfriend was  _ certainly  _ going to make his life a lot more interesting.    


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i really enjoyed writing this one, and i'm kind of tempted to continue it. but we will see ;) as always, comments and kudos are appreciated, and you can find me on tumblr @ goddamnchou and twitter @damnchou <3


End file.
